The Detective's Song
by ARandomTimeTraveller
Summary: The Detective is a Time Lady with a long history with The Doctor. When she finally shows him who she is, how will the lives of everyone around change, and what will River do when there's competition? (Doctor X OC) "I know, crappy summary. what'd you expect, I'm a Detective, I don't summarize."
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, please, you can't run from this! Everyone down there, on Earth, they'll all _die!_" I stood, begging him. Thousands of meters below us, the multitude of hostile "aliens" waged war on humanity, and humanity didn't stand a chance. In their early days, before they even had _ guns_, it was a slaughterhouse for the ancient humans.

"Listen, I don't care anymore! I DON'T CARE! After _thousands_ of years, the only thing that I've learned from the universe is that the universe DOESN'T CARE EITHER!"

"You know what? Fine! You don't want to even try to save them? Fine. I will."

"And how will you do that? It's not like you have a ship, it's not like I'm going to bring you."

"You don't have to." I said, setting my mouth into a determined line. I pulled down a lever on the TARDIS, and went with the motions I had learned all those many, many years ago, at The Academy.

Pull up the thingymabobber here, round the control panel, half circle. Pull down a knob and flick the green, blue, and orange buttons here. Next panel. Feet press those buttons, hands press those, jumping in the air to hit the targets. Wibbly lever. Flip some tabs. More levers. Spin the wheel three times. Knock twice on the yellow box shape thing. Kick the Time Lord in the process of trying to haul you away from the control panel. Pull another lever. Flip the stabilizers off, to mess with the man who is _still_ trying to stop you from "messing with the TARDIS". Move with the shakes as you tumble through the time vortex. Land. Park.

"Well, Doctor, have fun sulking up in space while I go die."

"I- I am NOT sulking!"

"Take a look at yourself. Take a good long look, and try to honestly tell yourself that."

I return to my mental instructions. Run out the door in a flurry. Grab a speaker and a mic before you go. Keep going to where the aliens are mainly focused. Stop.

I pull out my sonic screwdriver and send out a high frequency sonic pulse getting the attention of every extra-terrestrial being around. "Alright, aliens!" I shout into my mic, which is transmitting over every frequency. "Here I am, just a lowly little girl. Nothing much, not a threat. But I'll tell you one thing. I'm a lot worse than the little beginning humans we've got here. They're boring. So. The Doctor has given up on the universe. 'THE UNIVERSE DOESN'T CARE!' HE SAYS. WELL, THE UNIVERSE IS AN INANIMATE PLACE THAT IS INCAPABLE OF FEELING, BUT I AM NOT! AND HE CAN HIDE IN HIS BLUE BOX AND NOT STAND IN YOUR WAY, BUT GUESS WHAT?! I WON'T! SO COME AND GET ME, AS I'M THE CLOSEST THING YOU'LL GET TO A FIGHT, AND WHAT'S A CONQUERED SPECIES WITHOUT A LITTLE _ACTION?!_" I click off the mic, and immediately a legion of Cybermen, two Raxacorocofallapotorians, two Sontarans, and a Judoon appear.

I draw the swords the TARDIS ever so kindly hid in the speaker I grabbed, and inspect them for 2 seconds. Dalekanium plated. "for Gallifrey." I whisper, before running into battle. It's a whirlwhind of my swords slicing things. The Raxacorocofallapotorians are little green bits, the Judoon is a bunch of dumb rhino flesh, the Sontarans are over-baked potatoes, and the Cybermen are Cyber-scrap. More and more of The Doctor's greatest enemies appear, and I dispatch them, slowly loosing strength. That's when the Daleks appear. Fifty of them, all sleek, shiny, and definitely pepper-pottish.

"So this is how my song ends. With Pepper-Pot-Death-Machines, with Daleks, like everyone else."

"Who. Do. You. Speak. Of. Hu-Man?"

"Oh, just some people. Some very, very long dead people."


	2. Chapter 2

**-last time!-**

the Daleks appear. Fifty of them, all sleek, shiny, and definitely pepper-pottish.

"So this is how my song ends. With Pepper-Pot-Death-Machines, with Daleks, like everyone else."

"Who. Do. You. Speak. Of. Hu-Man?"

"Oh, just some people. Some very, very long dead people."

-**this time!**-

_in space_

Thousands of meters above, the doctor sits, confused. _How could she have known how to fly the TARDIS?_ He wonders to himself. Maybe she watched him, learned from him. He shook it off, and turned on the veiwscreen, just in time to watch her get shot by a dying Dalek.

_on the Earth_

White hot searing pain. That's all I can describe it as. As the Dalek's shot rips through my body, I can almost hear the Doctor's "I told you so". But I cut down the forces significantly. In fact, I killed all the Daleks. Dalekanium, that's all you need, then they die quick as a flash. For a ridiculous war species, they're really bad at having large numbers of themselves. so the old human race has a better chance. As I collapse on the ground, I take one last effort, and hurl my sword at the dying Dalek, killing it instantly. Then I look down at myself, one last time, and lay down on the ground. Humming an old war tune from Gallifrey, I close my eyes and whisper, "My dying words, better make them good.. um, well.. plain and simple, _I LIKE PI_!" I shout, as the golden energy of regeneration overtakes my body, and my cells rewrite and change.

My hair grows longer, and instead of ginger like it was, it turns TARDIS blue and it's wavy instead of straight. "WOO! Hands, shoulders, knees, toes! Do I have toes?" I shout, pulling off my socks. "YES! Yes, I do have toes! Fingers, yes ten fingers, 12345678910! ten fingers, yes. Hair, long hair. Nice hair. Wavy, TARDIS blue! Sweet. Eyes, two eyes, yep. Ears, ooh, I don't like the shape of the top. Chin, yeesh. Very chinny. uh.. nose, one d'ose, one mouth. no surprise appendages? Good, good." I say, checking my body over.

I stand up, only to fall over again. "Ouch! Ground is sharp. right, socks and shoes." I grab my socks and shoes and pull them on, and then stand up again. "ALRIGHTY THEN. YOU KILLED ME. WONDERING WHY I'M NOT DEAD? WELL, THE OLD ME IS!" I shout, grinning. "AND NOW, YOU DELIGHTFUL OLD THINGS YOU, BRING. IT. ON!" immediately legions upon legions of Cybermen appear, and with a whip of my hand, and whiff of regeneration energy, they're scrap metal. "DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH?! BRING IT ON! I AM LITERALLY ON FIRE INSIDE, AND I NEED TO LET. IT. OUT!" the ships descend and begin to fire on me. I whip out my energy and send them into space, in pieces. Whirling around, undefeated, blasting anything that moved with a wave of energy.

Watching from far above, The Doctor sat, dumbfounded. "Did she just- did that just- is she a- REGENERATE, HAPPEN, TIME LADY?" he pulled a lever and landed where she was standing. She whirled around, hands up, glowing with energy.

As I heard a sound behind me, I whirl around, not comprehending the fact that it's the TARDIS. I'm in attack mode, and I just barely stop myself from blasting The Doctor in the face.

"Go away, you ass." I say, walking away from him.

"B-but you. You're a." He stutters, following me.

"Time Lady? Yeah, and you're an uncaring nob. Now go back to sulking."

"B-but. Time War. Dead. Gallifrey."

"Yeah, and I'm not on Gallifrey. Funny how that works, eh?"

"But... What?"

I walk away, leaving the really confused Time Lord to stutter. He runs up to me, looking panicked. "I'm really, really sorry."

"And what brought about this change? Does the universe suddenly care now? Or is it just because I'm a Time Lady?"

"Just please, liste-"

"NO! I am done listening Doctor. You would have left the whole planet to die. That's all I need to know you've lost everything that makes you The Doctor. Come back and apologize when you really mean it. I'll wait."

and with that, I stalked off to the Roman camps, where they unknowingly came inches to death.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Last time!-**

"Just please, liste-"

"NO! I am done listening Doctor. You would have left the whole planet to die. That's all I need to know you've lost everything that makes you The Doctor. Come back and apologize when you really mean it. I'll wait."

I stalked off to the Roman camps, where they unknowingly came inches to death, still fuming about The Doctor and his idiocy.

**-this time!-**

-About 10 years later.-

Amy and Rory sat on a log, Amy dying and Rory in reality a Roman of plastic origin, bawling his eyes out. But neither of them realized things were about to get a lot more weird.

"The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica, Amy might be dead, and Rory's a roman, with a gun inside his hand, seems like things aren't going as planned..." someone sang from the strange formation of rocks known as stonehenge. Rory spun around, attempting to locate the sound. No one was there.

-In the sky-

"River's in the TARDIS, the TARDIS is on fire, she's feeling the heat on repeat she'll require, someone she can trust, someone with a bow tie, but he's been locked up, and left to die..." the same voice sang, coming from the TARDIS speakers.

River Song looked up from what she was doing, and, seeing no one there, ran to the TARDIS doors, pulling them open to find a stone wall. Then, it repeated, spiralling over and over again.

-Back on the ground.-

"Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob." the voice sang as Rory cried.

The Doctor appeared. They went through a conversation. The Doctor left again.

"When The Doctor appears with a mop. 'Get me out of the Pandorica.' 'But you're not in the Pandorica.' 'Yes I am! Well, yes I was. It's... complicated but I wont explain it now because.' then he disappears into a hazy fuzz. That man I can't explain why he does the things he does."

Rory sighed, picking up Amy's limp body. "That pretty much sums up the situation, yeah."

-Just outside the Pandorica, about 10 mins later.-

"The doctor's got River's vortex manipulator." the voice echoed in the chamber as they switched The Doctor with Amy. Only The Doctor heard it, as Rory was preoccupied, and shrugged it off.

-2,000 years later-

"which he'll use to meet Rory two thousand years later." the song continued as The Doctor jumped out of the time vortex. "When they find Amy after her sleep in the box."

-on the roof-

"They realize the sun is really the exploding TARDIS, Doctor saved River from the imitator star," again, the song rang in The Doctor's ears as he landed with River.

Just as his fez went flying off his head, and River shot it, he heard it again. "This woman watches back, can't help but point out the obvious. Oh my god he's wearing a fez! oh my god he's wearing a fez. Oh my god he's wearing a fez, ohmygod he's wearing a fez."

"Did you hear that?" He asked his companions.

"Yeah, I heard it the night of the Pandorica too." Rory said, looking confused.

"So did I." The Doctor muttered.

"And I heard it in the TARDIS." River said, raising an eyebrow.

-on the stairs.-

"A Dalek pops up out of nowhere, shoots The Doctor, kills him, quite unfair. He jumps back twelve minutes to the stairs. He's dead, and everyone despairs."

River scowled darkly. "That's not even funny." she said savagely as they reached where they had left The Doctor. He was gone.

"Little do they know The Doctor lies. He's gone stopping the universe's demise." with the mysterious words, the group turn a corner and spot The Doctor working on the Pandorica. Amy went to say goodbye, and the song rang out in the ears of the three companions as he flied the Pandorica into the TARDIS explosion. "Amy says her last goodbyes, Doctor flies up into the skies. The universe'll be back it's true, but The Doctor's said his final adieu."

The Doctor, just before he hit the explosion heard the song sing from the vortex manipulator's speakers. "maybe you'll come back if she remembers you..."

as the big bang restarted, the singer smiled, sitting in the shadows of the museum. "It's the big bang two, and I need to review, what on Earth just happened before my eyes?" and then time restarted. And as soon as it did, she picked up the song again, pressing a button on her vortex manipulator as she did so, and landing in the shadows of a wedding. River Song walked past, and she sang, "Time has been renewed, the universe has too, but Amy still can't help but cry." River spun around, seeing the woman enter the ballroom where Amy and Rory's wedding was. River smiled, recognizing the girl, and left her to see the wedding, and finish her song.

The woman walked up behind the bride and groom, unbeknownst to the rest of the room, and sat behind the two, twirling her perception filter necklace around her neck. Amy began to cry, and she bagan to sing again, staring at the blue book in Amy's hands. "There's someone missing, the question's who...?"

Rory and Amy glanced at each other uneasily. "You recognize that too, don't you?" Amy said, and Rory nodded.

Rory continued what he had been saying. "anyway, maybe it's just because of that old nursery rhyme, you know the one for weddings?"

The woman smiled, and sang again. "Then she remembers," and then Amy begins reciting the rhyme, in sync with the words being sung. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something _blue._"

And at that, the TARDIS begins to materialize, in the middle of the meal, blowing everyone's napkins everywhere as the song continued. "and that's the big bang two. I hope it didn't confuse you." at those words, Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

"How could we have forgotten The Doctor?" they say, just as The TARDIS opens.

"Am I late for the wedding?" The Doctor grins, poking his head out.

From behind the bride and groom, the last Time Lady smiles, sitting back in her chair as the wedding moves on, nobody noticing her. Silently, she slipped into the TARDIS, smiling as the machine hums with joy at her return. "hey old girl. Long time no see."


	4. Chapter 4

From behind the bride and groom, the last Time Lady smiles, sitting back in her chair as the wedding moves on, nobody noticing her. Silently, she slipped into the TARDIS, smiling as the machine hums with joy at her return. "hey old girl. Long time no see."

"_I will-am-have miss-missing-missed you. I'm sorry. Tenses will be-are-have been confusing._"

"I missed you too, and I understand. You have a different perception of time than we do, and tenses are just our thing. It must be difficult for you to get used to."

"_Indeed, your way of language will be-is-has been difficult to adjust to._"

"Anyway, I've been in the same clothes for about... mm, 2020 years, and I'm really tired of them. Could you show me to the wardrobe?"

"_Yes. Here. I will-am-have lit up the way._"

"Thanks Tardie. You don't mind if I call you that right?"

"_No, I won't-don't-didn't._"

"Great. Alright, Allons-y, as The Doctor used to say!" I shout, and follow the lights in the corridor, on a quest for the wardrobe.

Once I get there, I discover the pool has found its way in, and all the different floors of clothing are different diving board levels, the selections of clothing built around the large swimming pool. As I wander about the racks of clothing, nothing catches my eye, until I reach the section that contains all the old outfits of the doctor. I grab the scarf he had in his fourth incarnation, the trench coat from his tenth, and the cricket bat from his fifth. I go into the women's section, and find an exact replica of the outfit he wore as his tenth regeneration, but in my size. Then I go and find a pair of TARDIS blue converse, and then I change into the clothes I found, draping the scarf around my neck, and shoving the cricket bat into the bigger on the inside pocket in the trench coat, which used to be The Doctor's but is now mine... I adjust the tie I am now wearing, and stare at myself in the mirror. Nodding in approval, I head back out the door, only to almost bump into The Doctor, who simply looks past me.

I grin, realizing he can't see through my perception filter, until I realize he's come in to change, and if I do anything he'll notice I'm here. So, what do I do? I play with him a little. I take his normal clothes, and put them in the pool, (on a floaty toy, I'm not that mean.) except for his bow tie, which I place on the highest shelf of hats, under a stetson. Then, while he's distracted retrieving the clothing from the pool, I sneak out the door and head in a random direction.

"Hey Tardie, could you show me the way to the kitchen? I am really, really hungry. I just realized I haven't eaten since the last time I was here!"

a series of lights turn on in the hall, and I follow them to the kitchen, where I find a set of cookies in the oven, which were left there, probably by The Doctor. I pull them out, critically inspecting their browned edges, and take a bite of one. Immediately I come to the conclusion I love cookies no matter what, and I eat the rest, probably in about two minutes flat. I dig in the freezer, and pull out a tub of yogurt.

"I think I _might _like yogurt." I say, taking a spoonful of it and shoving it in my mouth. Immediately I spit it out, and throw the tub on the ground with the rest of it I spat out. "Nope." I say, popping the P. "YOGURT IS BAD!" I shout, cursing at it angrily.

I dig in the cupboard, and come up with a container of applesauce. "mmm, applesauce." I take a bite, and then spit it into the sink, throwing the cup of yellowy mush on the table with a _splat. _"NO! BAD APPLESAUCE! BAAAD!" I scream, before yelling the largest assortment of curse words I know, in as many languages as I know, glad that the walls are soundproof if you wish.

I get out a carton of milk. I drink it all down, chugging it with fast gulps. "MILK! MILK IS GOOD, I LIKE MILK!" I pull out orange juice, and get the same result.

I pull out a carton of eggs, frying 1, scrambling 1, boiling 1, and poaching 1. "EGGS, yes! Eggs'll be delicious!" I say, grinning. I eat the scrambled eggs, finding I like them, and I move on to the boiled egg. It goes on the floor, and I stomp it, just to show it who's boss. The poached egg somehow manages to stick to the wall when I throw it, and the fried egg is sprayed with CO2 and left there to sit in the fire extinguisher's wrath.

I move through the kitchen, finding what I like and dislike to eat. Baked beans are evil, carrots, green beans, yellow beans, and iceburg lettuce are good veggies, potatoes are only good when mashed or boiled, and most fruit is good, except oranges and pears. Triscuit crackers and dill pickle popcorn seasoning on them are the most amazing thing ever, and Jell-O, BBQ crisps, turnip, and apple baked goods are all horrible and are spread about the room, on the floor, stuck to walls, and even on the ceiling, among other foods I found disgusting. I put some pies into the oven to bake, and make fish fingers and custard, an old favourite of The Doctor's. taking the lids of of all the cans of custard I can, I pull out all the fish fingers in the freezer, and then, grabbing a flamethrower which for some reason was in a cupboard, I cook all of the fish fingers, slightly charring a couple by focusing on them for too long. I scrape the burned bread bits off the fish pieces, and then, taking the very very large amount of food, I dipped each fish finger into the custard before devouring it with undisguised savageness. once I was done that, the oven dinged, symbolizing the pies are finished. I pull them out, one of each flavour, ready to find what kinds of pie my new body likes. And that's when Amy and Rory walk in, saying something about The Doctor's lost bow tie, when they finally notice the mess in the kitchen. They stand there, staring at the mess, and I cautiously switch my perception filter off, waiting for their reaction.

"Who. The hell. Are you?!" Amy says, staring at me in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**-last time!-**

I'm just going through all the different flavours of pie when Amy and Rory walk in, saying something about The Doctor's lost bow tie, when they finally notice the mess in the kitchen. They stand there, staring at the mess, and I cautiously switch my perception filter off, waiting for their reaction.

"Who. The hell. Are you?!" Amy says, staring at me in shock.

**-this time!-**

"Oh! Hello, I'm The Detective." I say brightly, taking a bite of chocolate pie before eating the entirety of the pie itself.

"What are you doing in the TARDIS?!" she shouts again.

"Um, eating. What does it look like? If you're going to stand there all day then at least come in and close the door, I'm sort of trying to eat."

"What, can you not eat when the door is open?"

"Well, see, the thing is... I've got a new mouth. New mouth, new rules. I've got different tastes now, and I found some things I _really_ don't like, and I'm about to try another that may be the same, and I'm sort of avoiding The Doctor right now, so close the door!"

Slightly shocked by the words that just spouted out of my mouth, they stepped in and closed the door, and I took a huge bite of chocolate pie. "YES! CHOCOLATE PIE! THAT IS GOOD!" I shouted before eating the rest, gobbling it down and throwing the pan on the floor. I take a bite of cherry pie. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS? CHERRY PIE IS RUBBISH!" I shout, throwing the pie at Rory, who ducked as the pie went sailing by.

I kept eating as Amy regained her ability to speak. "Are you a.. Time Lord like The Doctor?"

"Yeah. And this is my first time eating in like, 2020 years."

"How?"

"Weeeell, you know the whole thing with the Pandorica?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Weeeell, about 10 years before that, in the Earth's perspective anyway, I took part in a major battle, me against all the doctor's worst enemies. He gave up on the universe and was going to let them destroy the human race. I stopped them instead, getting shot. I regenerated, and used my regeneration energy to defeat the rest of the bad guys. Then The Doctor came, tried to apologize, and I told him that he needed to his me an honest one, not one just because I was a Time Lord, or that I won. So I sat there for a while, when I found a really weird timey-wimey thing, and it took me to a parallel universe where all this is a TV show, and I watched the episode with the Pandorica. Then I came back so I wouldn't get any spoilers more, and just before I left, I found a band who made songs about the TV show, and that band made one about the episode with the Pandorica. I came back, and waited a stonehenge, wearing this perception filter so you couldn't see me, and I sang the song for you."

"That was you?"

"Yeah, that was me. It was fun. I like singing songs."

"You were at our wedding then."

"Indeed I was. And before you say anything, I know, I went to a stranger's wedding. Crazy. Oh, and The Doctor and River know me, The Doctor more than River, but I paid her some visits when I was bored and still travelling with The Doctor. I was at her school, mostly, but sometimes I was at her prison, which is called Storm Cage, in case you were wondering, and we became friends."

"and.. you're just in the TARDIS, eating pie."

"yeah. This one's blueberry, blueberry's always been a tricky one in the past.." I say. "You might want to get out of the line of fire." I take a bite of the pie, before spitting it out and throwing the rest at the door. I scream a string of Gallifreyan swear words at the evil piece of food, spraying it with the fire extinguisher angrily.

"Uh, what did you just say to that pie?" Rory asks, pointing at the pie in question, laying shamefully on the floor in front of the door, covered in CO2 foam.

"I just said a lot of very profane words in Gallifreyan. You don't want to know the translation in English." I say, grinning.

"Ok..." they chorus.

"So. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell The Doctor I'm here yet. I'll figure out what I want to say and make my entrance then, ok?"

"Ok. It's like keeping a stowaway!" Amy said, smiling a bit. "I like secrets from The Doctor."

"Yeah. And if you spoil the secret, Tardie will spoil you." I say jokingly-threateningly.

"Tardie?" Rory asks, staring at me like I'm crazy.

"_It was-is-will be her nickname for me._" the TARDIS murmurs quietly.

"Wh-where did that come from?" Amy asks, sounding scared.

"Oh, she's never talked to you before! That's the TARDIS. She finds tenses confusing."

"She said she couldn't speak to us when we met her last time, when she was human!" Rory says, sounding very confused.

"Oh, that's the effect of this." I say, pulling out my necklace. It's a TARDIS translation filter. It only works if you're in the same room as it, though. I made it while I was waiting, and it's also got a perception filter, which can be disabled." I say, showing them the switches on the charm, which is shaped like the TARDIS.

"So it pretty much makes you invisible?" Amy asks, pulling out an apple, eating it slowly.

"to a certain degree, yeah. it's more like no one notices you unless you make yourself... ah, for lack of better word, noticeable."

"you have a necklace that makes the TARDIS talk and makes you invisible." Rory said disbelievingly.

"yep." I say popping the P. "and I'm hiding from The Doctor in a bigger on the inside box that's disguised as a police public call box, which travels through time and space, and I'm an alien with two hearts that can't die, I just come back as a new person, and I'm a genius who has no problem memorizing the exact locations of millions of planets, and right here, right now I can list 1000 digits of the number pi, which I had an avid fascination with in my last regeneration, and I have multiple names, but a favourite of mine is Alison... so in reality this whole thing is pretty mad."

"Your name is Alison?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Weeell, not exactly. It's more of a nickname. The Doctor has one too, but if he hasn't told you guys it's not my place to tell you."

"Well, I suppose you're right. the whole thing is pretty loony." Rory said, sighing.

"Anyway, I'm off to find my room now. See you guys later?"

"See you, Detective!" Amy says brightly, munching on her apple happily.

Rory, looking like a lost puppy, waves to me and says, "Bye, Alison."

I grin. "You guys are awesome. Don't tell The Doctor I'm here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Amy grins, and I walk out the door, leaving the messy kitchen with a genuine smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**-last time!-**

"Anyway, I'm off to find my room now. See you guys later?"

"See you, Detective!" Amy says brightly, munching on her apple happily.

Rory, looking like a lost puppy, waves to me and says, "Bye, Alison."

I grin. "You guys are awesome. Don't tell The Doctor I'm here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Amy grins, and I walk out the door, leaving the messy kitchen with a genuine smile on my face.

**-this time!-**

I walk down the halls of the TARDIS, exploring methodically. I find the garden, where Donna and I used to throw pebbles into the pond. The gazebo there was where I'd caught Jack and Martha kissing, and Rose and I used to tend the flowers in the garden together. I smile fondly, wandering around the garden, smelling the aroma of the different blossoms. Some were Earthen, some were Raxacoricofallapatorian, and some were even Gallifreyan. Some were huge, taller than a T-rex, and some were smaller than the width of my pinkie fingernail. As I wandered around, I began to sing, as it was one of my favorite pastimes.

"Vigilante of time and space, evil knows you can't defeat me. You may fight, and you may shoot me. But you can't exterminate me, regenerate me!" I pause. "Lone saviour of the universe, last in line of all my kin. King of sacrifice, and bearer of justice. I am your last chance to repent!" I sang a line of ahs, which were of the same tune of a Gallifreyan song sang during initiation to the academy. "Ten personas, I walk the earth. Sole protector of the human race. You will know me by the big blue box, but you may never know my face! Regenerate me!" I cut the song short, as the real one the last line is repeated four times. Plopping down on the bench Donna and I used to sit on, I sighed and looked up to the glass ceiling where the view of space is visible.

"A garden with a view of space. The best kind of garden." I murmur, closing my eyes, and searching through my memories.

_Donna and I sat on the same bench, tossing our pebbles into the water. "And there I was, hanging by my feet to a web made by a giant spider, and my husband was the one who had set the whole thing up!"_

"_Oh, Donna. I bet you had the worst first meeting with The Doctor anyone could have."_

"_And we drained the Thames too!"_

I smile, coming out of my memory. Donna had been pretty much my best human friend. On Gallifrey, The Doctor and The Master had been my best friends. I went into one of my memories with them...

"_Hurry up, Koschei!"_

"_I'm hurrying Ali, don't rush me too much!"_

"_But we have to beat Theta!" I whined, laughing._

"_We will, he's a slowpoke. He'll probably stop to study a rock." Koschei laughed, referencing his obsession with knowing everything._

"_I bet he'll be called The Scholar when he has to get his title."_

"_I bet." Koschei laughs. _

_As we run over the red hills of his uncle's estate, I spot Theta running up behind us. "Oh, no. He's catching up!" I shout._

"_Well, let's go faster!" we run down the hill with increased speed, racing to the building in the distance._

"_Almost there, we'll beat him for sure!" I shout, and we laugh with excitement._

"_I'm not out of the race yet, guys!" Theta shouts, coming up behind us._

"_Yes you are!" I yell, and put on a burst of speed, leaving the two boys behind. I run to the fence, and climb over it, finishing the race. "I win! I'm the fastest Time Lord on Gallifrey!"_

"_Why do you always win, Alison? It's no fair!" Theta whines as he runs up, climbing over the fence._

"_You must cheat or something!" Koschei shouts, climbing over as well._

"_Nope, no cheating here! I never cheat on anything! I'm just really good at running!" I say, beaming at the two boys._

I come out of the memory with a smile. We had been best friends on Gallifrey, and we were all part of the Deca later in life. Then we all became renegades, travelling in our own ways. The Doctor and I had our TARDIS, and we had travelled everywhere together. But eventually the Time War came, and The Doctor thought I had died. But I had used a vortex manipulator to escape, and then lived my life as a human on Earth. I met up with The Doctor in his ninth incarnation, and he had believed me a human ever since. I sigh. The Doctor probably thought I was dead, left on Earth for all eternity, to die.

"Tardie, does he think I'm dead?" I ask the TARDIS bluntly.

"_The Doctor did-does-will believe you to have been-be-will be deceased._"

"Good to know." I say, laughing a bit. My best friend and I got in an argument when he had no idea who I was, and then I left him and then found him 10 years later and snuck into his time machine, when he thought I was dead.

I got up from the bench and made my way to the door of the garden. Opening the door, I walked down the hall and opened up doors looking for my room. The library, not my room. The cricket pitch, also not my room. Squash court 3, definitely not my room, and I did not appreciate being pelted by squash balls by the pitching drone. As I wandered the halls aimlessly, I stumbled upon a room that took my breath away. It was a replica of the red fields that we used to play in as kids. The silver trees, the fence, everything. It was an exact replica. I closed the door a little too quickly, noting the Circular Gallifreyan design on the door reading, 'Do not enter.' I made a mental note to show Amy and Rory later.

I went down the next hallway, finding it was labelled, again in Circular Gallifreyan, saying 'bedrooms' this time. I checked the first door I came to. It was labelled 'Doctor'. I moved on. The next one was labelled 'Detective'. I had a mental debate on whether to sleep in this one or my more recent one, deciding on this one and pushing open the dark blue door carefully. I smiled as I looked around the room. Dark hardwood floor with a rug that had a TARDIS blue and light blue swirl in it. It curled up in a circle at the edge of my bed, and curled around the room to the sofa on the opposite wall, and to the dresser on the wall across from the door. The bed had matching bedding, and the sofa was white leather, facing the wall the the right of the door, where a large television was, along with a gaming system I had become quite fond of on Earth, called an Xbox. A black coffee table with a glass top divided the TV from the sofa, upon which two controllers for said console lay, one TARDIS blue and one light blue. The dresser was white as well, with a built in mirror which extended from the side to be either a facial mirror or a full body mirror. A jewellery stand sat on said dresser, with a few choice pieces of jewellery on it; a set of mismatched earrings, one blue and one orange, a necklace with a seaglass charm on it, (which just so happens to be TARDIS blue.) a necklace with the number pi on it made of wire, and a rope-like bracelet with 5 different colour beads on it. The walls are TARDIS blue and the ceiling is a hologram of the constellation Kasterborous, where Gallifrey was located, though it could be switched. A door lead to what I remembered to be a bathroom, but I didn't get any further. I collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep without a care.


	7. Chapter 7

**-last time!-**

The walls are TARDIS blue and the ceiling is a hologram of the constellation Kasterborous, where Gallifrey was located, though it could be switched. A door lead to what I remembered to be a bathroom, but I didn't get any further. I collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep without a care.

**-this time!-**

"_Detective! You're needed for the defence of Arcadia!"_

"_Arcadia, right!" I press a button on my vortex manipulator, warping away with a 'pop!'_

"_Daleks, incoming!" Someone shouts._

"_Arcadia is breached!" Another yells._

_I take ahold the controls for one of the defence spires. Shooting down Daleks, I have a perfect view of the city while its being attacked, Time Lords being shot before they can regenerate, and children being murdered in cold blood, and there's nothing I can do. For every Dalek I kill, two more take their place._

"_There's too many of them! Arcadia is falling! Get to the Citadel!" Someone orders me. Obeying the order, I press a button on my vortex manipulator. As I jump out of the Time Vortex, I come face to face with a Dalek. It shoots me, and I fall to the ground, feeling myself die._

"_AAAAAAAAA-"_

"-AAAAAH!" I wake, screaming and my face soaked with tears. I collapse back down on the bed, staring up at the constellation Kasterborous on my ceiling. A space was there. A space where Gallifrey should be, but isn't. Wiping my eyes on my pyjamas, I climb out of my bed. I pull on an army green t-shirt, pull a dark blue button-up collared shirt on, buttoning the middle three buttons, and then over top of that I pull on my brown pinstriped suitjacket, and my matching suitpants. I put on my socks from my dresser, and pull on my TARDIS blue converse. I pull back my waist length, TARDIS blue hair into a ponytail, and put in my earrings, one orange, one blue, from my jewellery stand. I put on my trench coat, and drape my scarf around my neck.

I walk out to the hall, and straight into the last centurion. "OUCH! Rory, what were you thinking, getting in my way like that?!"

"Well I'm sorry, I was just minding my own business until an invisible _someone_ walked into me!"

"Well, be more observant!" I say, laughing a little.

"Jeez, fine. You're worse than The Doctor!" he says, also laughing.

"Rory? Who ya talking to?" Amy pokes her head out the door to their room.

"Me!" I say, grinning, as she finally notices me.

"Oh, hey Detective! Didn't notice you there, cause of your.. perception filter.. thingy..." she trails off.

"Ponds? Who you talking to?" The Doctor sticks his head out the door to his room.

Amy and Rory glance at me. I wave my arms wildly. "Um... ourselves?" Rory says slowly. I give him a thumbs up.

"Ok, well, you two need to go on a honeymoon, so. I found one, it's very nice, you should like it.." He says, ranting like he does. I mime a crazy person, swinging my scarf around wildly. Amy and Rory laugh. The Doctor looks confused. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asks, wiping at his cheek self-consciously.

"No, Doctor, we're just.. We're excited that's all! Yay!" Amy says, hugging him and rolling her eyes at me.

The Doctor heads back into his room, muttering something about his fez, which I guiltily adjust on my head. As soon as he's gone, I motion for Amy and Rory to follow me, quietly.

Once we're a good distance down the hall, I finally speak. "Come with me. Did The Doctor ever tell you about his home planet, Gallifrey? I ask as we walk down the hall.

"No. He's always been so secretive about his home... planet." Rory adds the last word almost as an afterthought.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Williams, let me introduce you to the planet Gallifrey!" I say, throwing the door to the room I found earlier open. The artificial sun shone on the red grass, and the silver leaves on the trees shone.

Amy and Rory stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. The two newlyweds circled in awe.

"The Doctor, The Master, and I used to play in these fields as kids." I said plopping down on the middle of the hill the door came out of.

"Who's The Master?" Amy asked, sitting down next to me.

"A Time Lord who went mad and tried to kill us. He's dead."

"Oh." Rory said, sitting beside Amy.

"Point is, we played in the fields this room is based on when we were little kids. We would have races to the fence, and I always won. They used to think I cheated." I said, smiling fondly.

Amy stood up. "Let's see if that's still the same!" she shouted, running to the top of the hill.

I run to the hill top with her. "you're on." I grin. "Hey Rory! Come be the announcer guy!"

Rory stands next to the line we made of my scarf. "On your mark, get set," he pauses. "GO!"

Amy and I streak down the hill, our hair blowing back in the wind. My trench coat billows behind me, and I toss it on a rock as I run past, getting rid of the drag it was creating. I speed past Amy with a whoop, eyes set on the fence. I run towards it, Amy hot on my heels, when I see Rory catching up to us, though he's slowing down. I see he has my scarf and coat before I put on a burst of speed and clamber over the fence like I did all those years ago.

"Hah! Nobody beats The Detective in a race, I'm the fastest Time Lord in the universe!" I shout, doing a little dance, and tossing my fez in the air.

Amy laughs as she nears the fence. "apparently."

Rory hands me my coat and scarf. "Thanks, Mr. Roman." I say, grinning as I pull on my coat.

"Your clothes, they look familiar." Amy says, narrowing her eyes at my apparel.

"The Doctor's fourth incarnation wore this scarf. His tenth wore the trench coat, and the suit is also modelled after his tenth, which was the one before this." I inform her.

"Oh, so the suit is from when he was all raggedy!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ah, just after he regenerated? Yeah, I was in charge of keeping the books and his clothes from falling in the pool which is why you didn't see me then." I said, sitting on top of the fence.

"He said he was 'still cooking'." Amy said, using air quotes.

"That's actually really accurate. You are literally on fire inside." I say, wincing at the memory.

"That must hurt." Rory said, grimacing.

"That, Mr. Williams, is the understatement of the millenium. Or two. Timey-wimey." I grin, clapping the two humans on the backs. "Allons-y, Williams!"

"At least you don't call us 'The Ponds'." Rory muttered as they followed me up the red hill.

We pulled open the door, which was in a tree, and step out into the hall. We head down the hall, chatting and laughing, when Rory walks into The Doctor. I duck into the most immediate room, and the TARDIS deadlocks it behind me, also soundproofing it.

"Thanks Tardie. That was a close one."

"_It is my pleasure, Detective._"

I turn and look around the room I'm in. It's full of old combat exercises. There are dummies littering the floor, some shaped like Raxacorocofallapotorians, some like Cybermen, some like Daleks, and many more forms. There are weapons scattered about the room, and without thinking, I grab a bow and a quiver of arrows off the wall, and sling them over my shoulder, and grab one of the rifles, and leave the room. I walk down the hall, the TARDIS lighting my way as I go. I get to the door I'm looking for, and push it open. The shooting range. Violence may be bad, but target practice is good for the mind.

I set down the bow and arrows, and load the rifle with a magazine. Taking aim, I breathe out slowly, lowering the rifle onto the target before firing. Over and over again, hitting the target hanging on the wall, I shoot the rifle, oblivious to everything around me. After a while, the gun clicks- empty. I pick up the bow and the arrows, and begin my rhythm again. Hitting with a practised aim, I put all my focus into hitting the target in front of me. When I'm done, I leave the room, going to make myself some fish fingers and custard.

**AN: sooo, what do you think? Is it good? is it bad? is it meh? tell me! find any typos, or have advice for me? tell me! review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**last time!**

Hitting with a practised aim, I put all my focus into hitting the target in front of me. When I'm done, I leave the room, going to make myself some fish fingers and custard.

**this time!**

"Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go... was sorta hoping that you'd stay. Baby we both know. That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say, tomorrow day. Crawling back to you." I sing happily, spinning around the kitchen with a bowl of custard. The oven dings, and I pull on a pair of oven mitts, and bring the fish fingers out of the oven with a puff of steam. "Ever thought of calling, when, you've had a few? As I always do. Maybe I'm too, busy being yours, to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it through, crawling back to you." Dancing around to the music playing from my Ipod, I set the food down on the table, and grin as the song ends and the speakers shut off. I sit down at the table, and shrug off my coat and scarf, hanging them on the back of my chair. I dip the fish pieces in the yellowy pudding like substance. Munching on it happily, I think back to when The Doctor came and told me that his favourite food was fish fingers and custard, and insisted I try it. So there I was, having fish fingers and custard shoved in my face while I was trying to inconspicuously fix the TARDIS. I had taken a liking to the food, sure, but it was really annoying at the time. I grin, and dig in, and drink the custard once finished the fish.

Once done my food, I headed out to the old console room, which The Doctor's last incarnation had used, and which I had made into a "hang out and tinker" room. I walked in and closed the door, cutting myself off from the rest of the TARDIS for a short while. I pulled open a panel, digging under the console and dropping under the grating which worked as a floor. I connected a few wires that had been pulled, soniced a few controls to calibrate them, and added a psychic link to the location matrix, so you can decide where you want to go, and it'll know, so no more co-ordinates input, not in this console room.

I mess around a bit more, until the TARDIS murmurs quietly, "_my thief has-is-will, noticed-noticing-notice, your life signs. I have not-am not-will not, relayed-relaying-relay, any info about your identity or species, but he knew-knows-will know, you were-are-will be, here._"

"Crap." I say, grimacing. "Thanks for letting me know. My perception filter won't cut it, now he's on the lookout." I run out of the console room, but not before checking where he is. "OH CRAP, he's 10 meters away! Tardie, can you make me a door to the new console room?"

a door appears, and I run through it quickly. The light of the new console room glares at me, and Amy and Rory run up to me, in a panic. "Detective, he knows you're here!" Amy says.

"I know, the TARDIS told me. I'm going to have to actively hide now, and I need your help."

"What do you need us to do?" Rory asks.

"First of all, I need you to distract him with something, anything, for about 20 minutes. That should be enough time to move things where I need them to be."

"Move things?" Amy asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah. I need to make the rooms as confusing as possible. I'm going to replace The Doctor's room with the chicken room, and I'm going to put his real room on the far end of the Jack Harkness fan room."

"What." Rory says.

"The Doctor would never dare enter the Jack Harkness fan room except in the most dire of circumstances. It's full of Jack Harkness memorabilia, including some really horrible photos." I say, grinning. "That should keep him busy for a while, and in the meantime I'll be moving at high speeds through the TARDIS, using a TARDIS room randomizer. I made it years ago for hide-and-seek with Sarah Jane, we would play for hours."

Amy grins. "You are a smart, cruel, and amazingly awesome Time Lord."

"Why thank you, Amelia Williams. I think you're pretty awesome as well."

"Um, Detective? He's on his way here!" Rory says, nervously.

"Go distract him, I'll make it to one of the old console rooms! GO!" I say, heading back through the door I came through. I run to the console, and pull the screen to face the panel of buttons. The Gallifreyan on screen flashes green, and I pull up a map of all the rooms in the TARDIS. "ok." I breathe out, making it sound like I'm adding an H to the beginning of the word. "Tardie, could you delete that door?" I ask, pointing to the door connecting the two control rooms. Immediately the door disappears. I search "Jack Harkness memorabilia" on the control panel, and the screen immediately reacts, putting out readings in Gallifreyan, and highlighting a room. I lay down under the console, and pull the psychic link off the location matrix, and attach it to the screen. I imagine The Doctor's room relocated to the space behind the Jack Harkness memorabilia room, and replaced by the chicken room, where all the different types of chicken _anything_ is kept, including chickens themselves. I picture The Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his room, and I get a notice on the screen saying that one object has been relocated to his room. I grin. Easy. I plop down in the pilot's chair, and turn on the link to the cameras in the hallways. I watch, laughing as I watch The Doctor running up and down halls, looking for his room. I imagine a door to where Amy and Rory are standing, and of course it appears. I poke my head through the door.

"'CHA DOIN'?" I shout, making Amy scream.

"Detective! Don't scare me like that!" She shouts, smacking my arm.

"Come in here, quickly." I say, gesturing wildly.

Amy and Rory come in through the door and look around. I picture the door disappearing, and it does.

"What is this place?" Rory asks.

"Welcome to the TARDIS ex-console room!" I say, swinging the screen around, showing a view of The Doctor shouting and running down the hallway.

"Is that The Doctor? He's screaming! I've never seen him scream before!" Amy says, grinnning.

"I put his sonic in his room, and he can't find his room. So he's angry about that."

Rory just gapes at me. "You stole his sonic screwdriver?"

"Yeah. Well, the TARDIS did. Well, we both did. And you have to admit, it's really funny." I say, smiling at them. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "Oh! Right!" I pull out my sonic and aim it at the door. The door clicks; locked.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?" Rory asks.

"yep!" I say, popping the p. The light grey, shiny tube shines, the rounded end is a darker shade, and the aqua light at the end sits, surrounded in grey bars. I push the button, and extend it to it's full length, the light pushing out and revealing it's ovular shape, attached to some tubular casing.

"I didn't know you had one of those! Where'd you get it?" Amy asks.

"The TARDIS gave it to me. Both of them are part of her."

"So.. The Doctor basically carries a part of the TARDIS with him at all times?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I grin, sticking my sonic back into my suit pocket. "So do I, but I'm not in love with her, or anything like him."

"Wow. That's... interesting."

"Mmm. Anyway, look." I say, showing them the footage of The Doctor, as he finally finds where his bedroom is. He stares at the door mistrustfully. I grin.

"Oh my god he's actually scared of that room." Amy squeals, laughing.

"And with good reason, too." I say, sticking my tongue out in disgust. I turn on the view of the room, with the bright pink walls, and the stock of photos all over the walls.

"OH, MY EYES!" Rory shouted.

I turn it off. "You see? He has good reason to be afraid."

"Poor Doctor." Amy says, grinning.

I smile. "He'll be busy for a while. Who's up for swimming?"


	9. Chapter 9

**just a note- I changed Pi's name to Alison and changed the ending of this chapter, just made things easier for me, the whole story is pretty wibbly, so if stuff changes, go back and read the whole thing. it'll make more sense then. anyway, here we go!**

"GERONIMO!" I shout as I jump from the top diving board, tumbling 20 levels of clothing down. I hit the water with a splash, then surface in the pool, grinning. Amy swims over, smiling just as big. A screen on the wall shows The Doctor stumbling through the Jack Harkness memorabilia room, trying to shield his eyes, but the TARDIS, being the angel she is, put the pictures everywhere. The Doctor looks like he's about to cry.

"He looks like he's having a miserable time." Amy remarks, grinning.

I smile. "Oh, yeah. That's what happens when The Detective, the TARDIS, and Amy and Rory Williams are all against you."

Rory stares down from the tenth level diving board. "Aaaaah!" He shouts as he tumbles from the board.

"He's certainly lost his BA touch." I say as Rory hits the water with a splash.

"Agreed." Amy mutters, staring at her husband as he coughs out water.

Rory swims over. "What are you agreed on?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." I say, smiling innocently.

"_Detective, he has-is-will found-finding-find his sonic screwdriver. He will be-is-was on his way._" the TARDIS says lightly.

"Thanks for the info." I say, swimming to the side of the pool. I pull myself out, and grab my blue towel, drying my hair off. I quickly pull on my dark green t-shirt, and pull on my pants, not bothering to take off my bathing suit in my hurry. I pull my blue button up shirt on, buttoning one button in the middle, and then my pinstriped suit shirt. I grab my coat and scarf, and rummage in my pockets. "Where is it.. I know it's here..." I feel a square object strung on my cricket bat. I pull it out with a flourish. "AH-HA! Here we go." I shout. I look to the two humans standing with a towel wrapped around them, showing them the band with a square with buttons in it. "Now. I'm going to jump to a random room in the TARDIS, so it's up to you act as though you're innocent in the whole thing. Ok?"

Amy and Rory nod. "We'll say we saw a figure running about the aisles of clothing and tried to chase it, but it got away, right?" Rory says, looking determined, a rare sight when it came to anything but Amy.

"Yeah. Ok. See you later, Williams!" I press a button on the square, jumping with a crackle. I land in the room of slides and jungle gyms. I sigh. "This room?" I remember the last time I was in here...

"_Doctor, get down from there! I thought we were going to the Ood-Sphere!" I call up as the doctor hangs upside-down from a set of monkey bars._

"_We are, but can't we have a little fun first?"_

"_Don't make me come up there!"_

"_Well, I'm not coming down, so you you'll have to come up!" He calls, climbing higher on one of the jungle gyms._

"_That's it! Time Lord or not, you should still be rational and follow up on promises!" I say, jumping and swinging from one 'playset' to the next, catching up quite quickly with The Doctor. I grab the Time Lord around the shoulders and hang onto him mercilessly._

"_Agh! Gerrof me, you!"_

"_Make me!" I say, hanging on tight._

"_Fine!" he says, jumping down from the climbing structure. I hang on tight as he runs out the door, laughing at Donna's face as we run past her._

"_Oi, what're you two doing?"_

"_I made him come down, Donna! We're going to the Ood-Sphere!"_

"_Coming!" she shouts as we run down the hall, me sitting on The Doctor's back like a little kid._

I grin, wondering if he would still do that now, seeing as he's in a new incarnation. I don't even know if he likes me anymore. Maybe he'll hate me. My smile melts, though it quickly returns. If he doesn't like me I'll make him like me, if it's the last thing I do.

The TARDIS interrupts my thoughts with an update. "_He was-is-will be very close. You should-should have go-gone soon-now-before._"

"Right, thanks." I say, pressing the button again, warping to the next room. It's a room full of banana trees. I smile. This was made by The Doctor's ninth incarnation, based off of the groves of Vilenguard. I remember this one too.

"_I still can't believe you destroyed a factory for a banana grove." I say, laughing as we walk through the trees._

"_Bananas are good." was his response as he plucked one off one of the trees._

_I grab one too. "Yeah. Yeah, they are good." we smile as we walk along, in comfortable silence for a while._

"_How do you feel about London, 2005?"_

That was just before we met Rose. All the craziness with the Nestine Consciousness, and the living plastic, so many years ago. I grin. That was just after I re-met The Doctor, in 2013 London.

"_Once again, he was-is-will be close to you._"

"Thanks, Tardie." I say, warping again. I come out in med bay 15, where I used to do most of my research on human physiology. There were arms and heads, legs and fingers, all laid out on trays. All confiscated from Sherlock Holmes. I grin. Now that was an adventure.

"_Bloody hell, you have heads in your fridge!" I shout to John Watson as I pull open his fridge._

"_Those are Sherlock's 'experiments'. Do you know anywhere to get rid of them?"_

"_Yeah, I'll take care of them." I say, bagging the body parts and walking out the door. "I'll be back in just a sec!"_

"_Ok!"_

I grin. That had been fun, though I almost got blown up by Moriarty. That would have been difficult to explain to the police. 'oh yeah, I just so happen to regenerate if I die, no biggie. Sorry about the mess.'

"_Detective, he is very close now._"

I warp again. I come face to face with a statue of a Cyberman, almost taking it's head off with my cricket bat in my panic. I let out a sigh of relief. That statue has a story as well...

"_wat'cha doin'?" The Doctor asks, walking in to the room where I sculpt._

"_I'm making a statue, but I have no idea what it should be!"_

"_I dunno, maybe we should go someplace, and you could sculpt the natives there!"_

"_Ok!" I say brightly, grabbing my softened clay and running with The Doctor to the control room, his coat flapping behind him, and I can't help but step on it making him fall. I burst out laughing._

"_Oi, you little snot!"_

"_Hah. Mr. Big Shot Time Lord isn't so high and mighty after all."_

"_I'll show you high and mighty!" He says, getting up and going to grab me._

"_Eeek!" I shout, running down the hall. "Can't catch me!"_

"_Oh, I can catch anyone. I'm very good at running."_

"_I'm better."_

_we run down the hall, me still carrying my heavy bucket of clay and still winning at our 'race'. I burst into the control room, turning to face the Time Lord who was pursuing me. "I win."_

"_Hmph. Next time." he says, pulling a lever and starting our flight. I grab onto the console as we hurtle through the vortex._

_The flight stops and I let go of the edge of the console, and heft my clay, which miraculously didn't spill. "Where are we?" I ask._

"_Let's find out." He responds cheekily._

_We fling open the door, and are greeted by a Cyberman. "Delete!" It shouts, and I throw my clay on it feebly. _

"_What was that supposed to do?" The Doctor asked as we turned around and fled down the hallway, the Cyberman marching after us._

"_Just wait and see!" I shout back, running towards my studio again. I burst in and grab my quick-baker, setting it to maximum heat. The Cyberman bursts in, and I blast it with heat, baking the clay coating it, and effectively trapping it in clay. "There." I say, hefting the newly made statue and placing it on a pedestal. "Art."_

_The Doctor grins like an imp. "You are brilliant, I ever tell you that?" _

I smile, patting the statue happily. The pedestal read, 'Art in the most desperate of times can be the best.'

"_Detective, he will be-is-was almost to your location._"

I sigh, ready to face the demons that come with The Doctor. "Ok. Tardie, can you make a door to the field room? The one like Gallifrey?"

A door appears and I walk through it, closing the door and locking it, but not deadlocking it. I walk to the top of the hill and lay on my trench coat, as if I had been lying there the whole time, just admiring the sunrise, as it was that time now. I sit, watching the twin suns rise slowly, the light reflecting off the silver leaves on the trees, looking like they're on fire. I hear the door open, and The Doctor mutter, "where are you this time, hm?" He doesn't seem to notice the room he's in, or the fact I'm sitting right here. I do a quick double check to make sure my perception filter is off- it is. I curl up in a ball on the grass, just remembering.

All the times we would play here as kids, running through the red grass. Tears start to streak my face. The people we were, gone in the war. The home we had, gone. I try to wipe the tears away, but more take their place. I briefly wonder why I'm crying so much, but then I realize, oh right. Now I have to face The Oncoming Storm. I give up on wiping my face, and opt for rubbing my necklace. I remember the day it was given to me...

"_Hey. Guess what I've got for you?" The Doctor asks as he comes up behind me._

_"Oh, what is it now, it better not be a banana, I've already had so much Potassium today." I ask, grinning as I turn and look into his brown eyes, smiling slightly._

_"Nah, way better than that. Here you are." He says, pulling a box from his trench coat._

_I take it in my hands. It's a white unadorned box, and quite light. I open it, and on a pile of white fluff-like stuff, is a necklace with a small, single charm on it. The charm is shaped like the outside of the TARDIS, a blue police box, and the chain is a simple white rope. I smile, looking at it with joy._

"_Help me put it on?" I ask, and he takes the necklace, looping it around my neck and doing up the link in the back._

"_Merry Christmas, Alison." He whispers lightly._

"_Merry Christmas, Doctor." I kiss him, and he kisses me back, and there's no place I'd rather be than there._

I look over at The Doctor, wondering why he hasn't noticed me yet. He just stands, staring at the sunrise with tears in his eyes. He puts his hands up to his face, and when he brings them away his tears are nearly gone, but not quite. I adjust my scarf, breathing in heavily. I rummage in my pockets, bringing out a tissue and wiping my nose.

The Doctor finally turns away, staring up the hill at me. He stalks up the red slope angrily, shouting as he walks. "Oi, you! What are you doing on my TARDIS?" He reaches where I'm sitting, and just stares at me angrily. "Answer my question!"  
I look up at the Time Lord standing over me, wiping my eyes again. I finally stand up, becoming level with the man. He got shorter, I guess, or maybe I got taller. I don't have much to go on.

Either way, he looks at me like I'm just another enemy, with so much anger you'd think I'm a Dalek, or something of the like. That just makes me cry more, my eyes burning with the tears. And without saying anything, I just hug him, crying into his shoulder. He stands awkwardly for a moment before pushing me away. He looks at me with anger and discomfort, and I feel my hearts break.

He grabs my wrists harshly. "Who. Are. You." He says quietly, in a very 'Oncoming Storm' voice.

"Doctor."

"Tell me who you are, or rather, what you are. Are you a Dalek spy? A Slitheen in a skin suit? Who are you?!"

"I'm not in a disguise."

"You're lying." He says slowly.

"Prove it." I say, looking into his stormy hazel eyes.

"You prove it." He says softly, squeezing my wrists tightly.

"I can't prove it like this."

"Why not? Because you're lying maybe? Tell me the truth, who are you?"

I pull my hands from his grip quickly. He looks startled, and I take that to my advantage, placing my hands on his temples and pushing a choice memory into his mind, the memory of our first kiss...

I_ was sitting on the edge of the TARDIS as we drifted through space. I watched as we orbited the star I named Illusion, because it seemed fitting, it created the illusion that it was glowing green and blue and purple, when really it was burning bright white. I smile happily as The Doctor comes up behind me._

_"Hey." He says, sitting down beside me and wrapping him arm around my shoulders._

_"Hey." I say, snuggling into his side._

_"So, Illusion, eh? Fitting name."_

_"That's why it's called that."_

_"I still think it should be called 'Doctor' though." He says, grinning a bit._

_"Why would I name a star Doctor? There's already a Time Lord called that."_

_"Well, I don't mind sharing my name."_

_"No, Doctor."_

_"What about if I did... This." He says, picking me up and tossing me out the door, holding onto my hand to keep me from drifting away._

_"Nope." I say, smiling as I float in the zero-gravity._

_He pulls me back in, closing the door behind us. "What about.. This?" He says, tickling me quickly._

_"Ah!" I laugh, taking in quick short breaths. "No." I say, catching my breath._

_"Well, I'm almost stumped."_

_"Almost?" I say. "Well, what else have you got?"_

_"This." He says, kissing me softly._

_I kiss him back, pulling myself closer and running my hands through his hair. We stay like that for a while, just kissing before we finally break apart. But I just go back and hug him again, just staying there. "Alright, the next time we discover a star I'll name it Doctor." I say, grinning._

I pull back from him, releasing my hands and letting him digest the memory. He stares at me disbelievingly, looking at me with newfound shock. "Alison?"

"The one and only." I say, tears streaking down my face.

"You- you were gone. Dead. How did you make it back? You were in the days of the Romans!"

"I have this thing called a vortex manipulator." I say, grinning a bit and wiping my eyes.

"But you regenerated. You're a.."

"Yeah. And I am that Alison, too. Not even the time war could keep me away."

"Detective." He says, pulling me into a hug.

"Doctor." I say, hugging him back, breathing in his scent, he smells like cinnamon and pine. I bury my face in his shoulder and let myself sob quietly, my body shaking.

"I thought you were dead. I really, truly thought you were dead, when I came back and you weren't there." He says, squeezing me slightly.

"I know Doctor, I know." I look up into his eyes, hesitating as I see a slight amount of hurt in them.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks quietly.

"I didn't know how. I couldn't bring myself to face those demons. I'm so sorry, Doctor, I just-"

I puts his finger to my lips, shushing me. "I know. I know how it feels to need to run. The time vortex, remember?"

I smile. "Yeah."

He takes my hands in his and stares deep into my eyes. "I have a question for you now, and I want you to answer it truthfully."

"I always do."

"Do you still love me?" He asks quickly.

I smile slightly. "Of course I do. I always will. Why else would I follow you for hundreds of years?" I stop. "Do you... Do you still love me?" I ask uncertainly.

He looks at me carefully, and pulls me into a kiss, lightly pressing his lips against mine, and all I can think is about how much I missed him, my head spins, my hearts beat all too fast, and I pull myself into him, wrapping one arm around his back and running my other hand through his hair. He puts a hand on my back lightly, and pulls my hair out of its ponytail. He plays with it lightly, twirling the long blue strands in his fingers as he kisses me for the first time in many years.

the door flies open and we push apart quickly, flushing bright red. Amy and Rory stand there, Amy looking horrified and Rory looking shocked.

"Uh, bad time?" Rory says quickly.

"Yes." I groan. "Very bad time."

The Doctor clears his throat and straightens his bow tie, his cheeks still really pink. "Um. We were just."

Amy gives him a dirty look. "We know exactly what was happening here, mister. Don't try to fool us."

I grin. "Well, um. This is really awkward..."

Amy and Rory look at each other. They look at us. They look at each other again, and they slowly walk back through the door and close it, and I hear it hiss behind them.

I look at The Doctor. The Doctor looks at me. I grin, and tackle him to the ground and we roll down the hill in a tangle of Time Lord. We come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, my forehead pressed against his. "Hello." he says, his breath tickling my face.

"Hello." I reply, grinning.

He reaches his arms up and hugs me, and I snuggle down into his chest, listening to his hearts beat. _bump-ump, bump-ump. bump-ump, bump-ump. _I stay like that for a few moments, just laying on his chest, before I finally climb off him gently, letting him sit up. He rises, pushing himself away from the ground with one arm and brushing grass off him with the other. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Detective, you're wearing my clothes."

"Indeed I am, you have a problem with that?" I joke lightly.

"Nah, it's just.. it surprises me, that's all."

"Why?"

"You don't seem the sort for trench coats and suits."

"Doctor, I'm a detective. that's what we wear."

He grins. "I know. I just didn't expect it."

"Well I didn't expect a fez, but you wear that."

"Fezzes are cool. So are stetsons."

"Yeah, I dunno about that. only if you're a cowboy."

"I am."

"No, you aren't. You may think that, but I doubt you could even get on a horse properly. you'd probably get on backwards."

"I'll have you know I am perfectly good with horses."

"Just because you speak the language doesn't mean you can ride."

"What, and you can do better?"

"Yeah. I took lessons in the Roman camps. I was pretty good at it."

"Hmph." he huffs, pouting a bit.

"Hey now, get rid of that pouty lip."

"No." He says, sticking it out further.

"Doctor." I say, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" he asks, grinning.

"You really are a little kid sometimes."

"Well, what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish once in a while?" He says, quoting his old incarnation.

"There isn't one." I say, getting up and grinning.

"Speaking of childish," he says as he gets up as well, "I'll race you to the door!" He shouts, and takes off running.

I run behind him, catching up quickly. "You know how this always ends." I say before running at top speed, tapping the door lightly. "Just like always."

He runs up with a pout on again. "Why do you always win? you _have_ to be cheating."

"No cheating here, I'm just really good at running." I say, pushing open the door with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

"And you made it vomit? Just to get out?"

"Well, what else were we going to do? Let it swallow us?"

"Maybe you could tickle its gums. I know that I always open my mouth when something is tickling my gums."

"Well, I made it vomit. And then we were almost killed, and Liz 10 came and saved us, and then we almost killed the entire human race."

"And that was your first adventure with Amy?"

"Yep." He says, popping the P.

"Interesting." I say as we walk into the console room.

Amy looked out from behind the console. "What is?"

"The Doctor was just telling me about your first adventure together." I say. "Vomited out of a star whale's mouth and nearly killing it."

Amy grimaces. "Ugh. I was covered in vomit."

I grin. "At least it wasn't radioactive alien bogeys."

"WHAT?" Amy says, staring at me horrified.

The Doctor interrupts. "A story for another time." He slaps a lever down. "Where are we going next?"

I brighten. "Raxacorofallapatorius!"

Rory appears from the lower level. "Raxa-what?"

I look at him. "Raxacoricofallapatorius." I say slowly. "Fun to say."

The Doctor frowned. "But we got in a bad argument with the locals last time. Probably not wise to go back."

"Hm." I say. "Random then?"

"Random it is!" The Doctor says, grinning.

"Can I do it?" I ask, giving puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, alright." The Doctor says.

"Yay!" I squeal in excitement. I run to the console and rummage in my pockets for a couple seconds. "Here we go..." I pull out a square block with one button on it. I climbing under the console, sonicing a few things and pulling the square on the location matrix. "There!" I shout, sticking my head out from under the console. "Randomizer installed!" I pull myself out, a couple strands flying up around my head wildly.

Amy grins. "You just install things into the TARDIS like its no big deal, but he," she says, gesturing at The Doctor, "makes a big ruddy deal of it."

"Well, he failed his course. And yet he still made it into The Deca, I've no idea how."

The Doctor gives me a dirty look. "Oi!"

I smile sweetly at him. "It's true!"

"You know that fail was on purpose."

"So you say."

"So I do say!"

"Rule one: The Doctor lies." Amy says, looking at him pointedly.

"Not about this!"

"River says you leave the breaks on." Rory puts in.

"It's true, but that's important. A type 40 would drift off if left without the breaks on for 20 minutes or longer." I say, repeating the words from the book we read in The Academy.

"So you're supposed to leave the breaks on?" Amy says disbelievingly.

"Not in flight, no, but I think he'd forget to put them on otherwise. One time we were stuck on a hostile planet for a week because he let her drift."

Amy grins. "A whole week?"

"It's not 2000 years, but it's still pretty bad when you're being hunted down by people armed with laser guns and all you have is a box of tranquillizer darts."

"Now that's a story I'd like to hear." Rory says, laughing.

"Another time, Mr. Williams. We have some travelling to do!" I pull down a lever and turn on the stabilizers. I run around the console, pulling down on a lever high above my head, and flipping a switch. I flip a couple switches, slide some sliders, spin a wheel, zig-zag wibbly lever, and the pull-puppy thing. I thump a red box shaped thing, halting the flashing it was doing. I do a jump move to hit four buttons at once, and I pull a lever all the way around the console. I pull out a mini rubber mallet, and tap lightly on the edge of the console three times, and push a lever up, ending the flight.

"Hey! We're in... a place..." I say, finishing weakly as the location screen fills with static. I walk to the doors, pulling them open and poking my head out. "Oh! We're on Insicorious II!" I say, looking around the outdoors. At least, I think it is..." I pause, sniffing the air. "It's different. There's no smell of sulphur. We're close enough to the sulphur lakes for us to be able to smell it, but we can't." I narrow my eyes, pulling back inside the TARDIS. "Either this is a replica, or something is very wrong." I say, pressing my lips together. "I'd go with both."

The Doctor claps his hands together. "Brilliant! Danger to face! I love danger to face."

I grin. "You always have."

Amy and Rory groan. "Why can't we have some vacation time?" Rory says, whining a bit.

I look at them. "You wanna take a break in Leadworth?"

Amy looks at me thankfully. "Yes."

I grin. "Alright. Once again, here we go."

This time both The Doctor jumps in, and we both run about the console in a flurry, pulling down levers, flipping switches, the whole lot. I have to reverse a few things he did, but that's normal. We land, and I check the screen. "Leadworth, 2012."

Amy and Rory smile happily. "Great!" Amy runs out the door, Rory hot on her heels.

"Aw." The Doctor pouts. "They like boring old Leadworth more than us."

I lightly punch his shoulder. "They need breaks sometimes. Everyone does."

"I don't." He says defiantly.

"Yes you do." I laugh.

"No I don't."

"Doctor, you do, and that's the end of it." I say, taking off my scarf and hanging it on a railing.

"I hardly even sleep!"

"Yeah, and when you do, you do it for like, three days. If you were to sleep regularly, you wouldn't sleep for that long."

I walk up to the console and find two blue envelopes there, one marked 1, and one marked 2. the one marked two has my name on it, and I pick it up cautiously. "Doctor." I say, turning the envelope over in my hands. "What is this?"

he runs up and grabs the other envelope, labelled 'Doctor.' "I dunno." he gives me a mischievous smile. "let's find out." he opens the letter, and I open mine. He shakes the piece of paper out, and I pull out mine. I have two pieces, he only has one.

I open the one that's different from his, a folded note on looseleaf paper, and study it. It reads:

_Detective,_

_It's time for the running to stop. The time that you need to be at the meeting is different from his, but it's very, very important that you make it at that time. He'll try to stop you from going at the separate time, but go anyway. What you have to see he can't. I can't tell you much, but just know that it's ok, the time has come and you can't be afraid or sad. Trust me, trust him, and know that it's been good._

_Love you,_

_Doctor_

I fold the letter with shaking hands. I know what that means. I pull out the other piece of paper, and find it's an invitation. '22/04/2011, 16:30 MDT, 37° 0° 38° N, 110° 14° 34° W' is all it reads. I stare at it blankly, and look at The Doctor, who peers at it curiously.

"You've got a different time and co-ordinate set than me." he says, sounding suspicious.

I nod, looking down at it. "Yeah, I think there's a reason for that."

He frowns. "You're not going without me."

"Yes I am." I say, putting both letters into the envelope again and putting it in my pocket.

"It might be a trap, you can't go."

I smile a bit. "It's not a trap, you silly Time Lord. It's a party that you're not invited to."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be invited? I'm the coolest person around!"

"Not this time, mister. Our times are only off by about 2 hours. So I guess we'll be meeting quite quickly?"

"But that's not safe, what if it's a trick?"

"It is, but not a dangerous one."

"Detective, please don't put yourself in danger."

"I'm not. This is from someone I trust as much as you, ok? So trust me."

He looks uncertain. "You sure?"

I nod my head. "Yes. Very sure."

He sighs in defeat. "Fine. But if you die, I'll kill you."

I grin. "Deal." I pull a lever down on the TARDIS, sending us into flight. I picture the co-ordinates on the invitation, and then picture it a few meters off, because I know there will probably be a Doctor there, and two Doctors is not something that should happen. I see the co-ordinates flash across the screen, and I go into the motions I know so well, piloting the TARDIS in a blur of uneasiness and excitement. We land and I swallow, knowing what comes next.

I kiss The Doctor lightly, before saying quietly, "See you soon."

He looks worried, and nods, as if he's assuring himself more than me. "yeah."

I run out the door, slamming it behind me. I came out on a desert plain, with no one for miles around, so far as I could see. The TARDIS faded out of sight, and I pulled out a satellite reference: I'm about a Kilometre away from where I need to be. I sigh, and adjust my coat. It's going to be a long walk.

As I slowly trudge along, I pull a banana and a bottle of water out of my pocket. At least I planned ahead, knowing it was Utah. I didn't expect to be a whole Kilometre off, so I didn't bring multiple bottles, but whatever. I dig around in my pockets a little more, and find a certain umbrella with a question-mark handle. I pop it open. At least now I have sun-protection.

When I finally make it to the co-ordinates actually provided, and not an approximation, I find Amy and Rory getting off a bus. I run up to them and give them a huge hug. "Amy! Rory! How are you?!" I cry happily.

"Detective! Hey! Great!" Amy says, laughing.

Rory smiles. "Yeah! Great, we just came all the way to Utah."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "How long has it been?"

"Few months. We started seeing The Doctor in everything, and then we get this.. invitation thingy." Amy says, sounding carefree.

"I just left you guys." I say. The bus finally pulls away, and there's The Doctor, sitting on the roof of a bright red station-wagon, wearing a stetson.

"Howdy!" He calls, and we run up to him.

"Doctor!" Amy says happily.

"Hah-ha! It's the Ponds!" He jumps off the car happily. "Pond one, and Pond two!" He hugs Amy and then turns to me. "And don't think I've forgotten you!" He picks me up and squeezes, me, and I loose all the air in my lungs.

"Gah! Too tight, too tight!" I say, slapping him on the back.

He puts me down and spins around. "Alright!" grins happily, adjusting his hat.

Amy grins. "Someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" She asks.

The Doctor smiles. "Ah, did you see me?"

"Of course!" She smiles, then raises an eyebrow. "Stalker."

"Flirt!" He retorts.

"Husband!" Rory says pointedly.

"And Rory the Roman! Oh, come 'ere!" He hugs Rory happily.

"Hey, nice hat." Rory says, pulling away.

The Doctor adjusts his beloved hat happily. "I wear a stetson now. Stetsons are cool." he just gets finished saying his catch-phrase when a gun fires and the stetson goes flying off his head. A person stands, silhouetted in the sun, and I have to squint at the figure to see her before she moves a bit, and I see it's River Song.

"Hello sweetie." she says, smiling her same old smile.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In a booth. In a diner. In Utah. That's where we sit, drinking Cokes while The Doctor and River compare timestream notes.

"Right then. Where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asks, her eyes scanning her book.

"Yes, I've got Easter Island!" The Doctor replies, pointing at a note in his book.

"They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?" River says, grinning.

Amy, Rory, and I sit down in the booth with the two.

"Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asks.

"Ah, Jim the Fish! How is he?" River smiles.

"Still building his dam."

Rory looks confused. "Sorry, what are you doing?"

I look at him. "They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries."

Amy sighs, and looks at The Doctor expectantly. "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

The Doctor sighs slightly, looking at each of us in turn. "I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me."

Amy is oblivious to what that means. "Ok, we're here, sooo, what's up?"

The Doctor grins. "A picnic! And then a trip, somewhere different, somewhere brand. New."

"Where?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Space." He pauses. "nineteen sixty-nine."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We sit at Lake Silencio, on a picnic blanket, and everyone has a glass of wine but me, I have a glass of ginger ale, as I don't drink. Drinking is nasty.

The Doctor lifts his glass in toast. "Salut!"

"Salut!" We chorus, and clink our glasses together. I take a gulp of fizzy soda happily.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory asks, swirling his wine.

"And since when did you drink wine?" I ask The Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm 1,103, I must have drank it at some point." He says defensively. To try and prove his point he takes a gulp of wine, then spits it out. "Ah, wine's horrid. I was expecting it to taste more like the gums."

I grin. "Wine gums have never actually tasted like wine, they don't even put wine _in_ it."

Amy frowns. "You're 1,103? you were 908 last time we saw you."

The Doctor scowls at her. "And you've put on a couple of pounds too, I wasn't going to mention it."

Amy looks to the cliffs behind me, and frowns, squinting. "Who's that?"

I turn to look, but see no one. "Who's who?"

Amy blinks and looks at me. "What?"

Rory looks confused. "Who did you see? You said you saw someone."

"No I didn't." Amy says, sounding slightly creeped out.

The Doctor looks up at the sky. "Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it, could you?"

Rory looks slightly excited. "The moon landing was in 1969, is that where we're going?"

The Doctor looks disgruntled. "Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers." he pauses to glare slightly at the two. "Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you."

A pickup truck drives up, and everyone stands. A man, rather old and scraggly, gets out of the truck, and The Doctor waves to him. "Who's he?" Amy asks.

River lets out a gasp, and I spin around. "Oh my god." We say in unison. There's an astronaut, standing in the lake, in an Apollo II suit specifically.

"You all need to stay back, clear? Whatever happens now, you all stay back." The Doctor says, and I know what will happen next. I glance to the man with the truck. I see a canister of gasoline in the back, and I start to breathe quicker, my hearts picking up pace.

Rory looks very lost. "That's an astronaut. There's an Apollo astronaut in the lake."

The Doctor stands, in the lake in front of the 'astronaut'. I hear him say softly, "Hello, it's ok. I know it's you." The Astronaut lifts it's visor, but I can't see their face. "Well then." he says quietly. They start to talk even softer, and I can only catch glimpses of the conversation, and even that is only because of my superior Time Lord hearing. I catch 'suit's in control', 'has to happen', 'too strong', 'fixed point', 'always happens', 'how can', 'serving time', why would you', 'forgiven', 'please just run', and 'goodbye, River.'

I look over at River, and see nothing but shock etched across her face. She doesn't remember this. I look back at The Doctor, and see him glance at me. I look into his eyes, and he nods slightly. I feel tears burn my eyes, and the astronaut, or River in the past, raises her arm, and The Doctor closes his eyes in anticipation. A bolt of green energy shoots out of The Astronaut's arm, and hits The Doctor in the chest, blasting him back.

Amy and I let out a scream, and Amy rushes forward. I help River pull her back, and Rory hold her hand. "Amy, stay back! The Doctor said stay back!" River cries, sounding on the verge of tears.

The Astronaut fires again, and The Doctor falls to his knees. "No!" Amy cries, the tears streaming down her face now.

"Stay back." I say quietly, fighting my own tears.

"No!" Amy repeats, sobbing now. The Doctor staggers to his feet, golden regeneration energy wafting from his hands. "Doctor!" She cries desperately.

The Doctor looks at us sadly. "I'm sorry." He says, before tilting his head back as he explodes in regeneration, screaming before The Astronaut fires again, permanently killing him. I release Amy and, ignoring anything else, I run to him and cradle his lifeless body in my arms. The entire world seems to go silent, and I am aware of nothing but the dead man in my arms. I feel Amy latch on to me, sobbing, I feel Rory hug us both, quietly crying, and I'm even aware of River scanning for his life signs, but she only finds one Time Lord life sign, mine. I feel my entire body shaking, and I feel hot tears streaking down my cheeks. I know I'll see him again, and soon, but it's not enough. He'll still die eventually, and I'll be left, empty.

I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes. I stand, and turn to the man on the beach. He's holding the can of gasoline, and I walk over and take it from his hands. The Doctor always told me how he'd want to be sent off, should it ever happen, and I look around for a boat. Sure enough, I see one resting on the shore not too far off, and I pick up the dead Time Lord and, refusing any help, carry him over, and set his body alight. Rory and I push the boat off into the lake, and I watch it drift, feeling so very, very hollow.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You got four, I got three, Canton got five, and Detective got two, so where's one?" River says, pointing at the envelopes lying on the table.

"You think he invited someone else?" Amy says, glancing at me. I nod silently, and check my scanner. We're at the right co-ordinates, alright. The ones The Doctor, _my_ Doctor was sent. I look back up and listen to the conversation.

"Well, he must have. He planned everything to the last detail." River says, fiddling with her drink.

"Will you shut up? It doesn't matter." Amy says, sounding angry and upset.

"He was up to something." River says suspiciously.

"He's DEAD!" Amy nearly shouts.

"Space, 1969. What did he mean?" River asks me, not expecting an answer.

"I dunno." I mutter. I do know.

"You're talking, but it still doesn't matter." Amy says sadly.

"Hey." I say, glaring at her. "It mattered to him."

"So it matters to us." River says.

"He's dead."

"But he still needs us." I say, narrowing my eyes.

"I know, Amy. I know... But we have to focus." River says soothingly.

I look around, and spot The Doctor's envelope on the table. I see Rory stare at it too, and I catch his eye, nodding. He turns to the man behind the counter and asks, "Who was sitting there?"

The Man frowns. "Just some guy."

I Frown at him. "That's very descriptive, thanks."

River walks to the table that The Doctor was presumably sitting at. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages." She says, sounding confused.

"When you know it's the end, who do you call?" I say, looking at the three for any sign of realization.

"Your friends, the people you trust." Rory says, catching on.

"Number one. Who did The Doctor trust the most?" I prompt.

That's when the man himself steps out of a back room and looks at us all curiously, a straw hanging out of his mouth. He points at us, and runs over, giving me a hug and spinning me around. After setting me down, he holds me at arms length and grins at me.

River frowns darkly at him, a large contrast to my huge grin. "This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."

The Doctor's grin shrinks slightly. "Or hello, as people used to say."

Amy looks almost fearful of the man in front of her. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looks unsure of whether to be happy or worried about all the attention he's getting. "I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

Amy walks in a circle around him, looking him up and down. "You're ok. How can you be ok?"

He decides on slightly worried. "Of course I'm ok, I'm the king of ok." he hugs her. "Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title." he pulls back and turns to Rory. "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" he hugs him before turning to River again. "And Dr. River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?"

And that's when River slapped him, hard. He moans in pain. "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Oh, yes." I say, clapping him on his shoulder.

"Good." He says, looking slightly scared. "Looking forward to it."

Rory frowns. "I don't understand. How can you be here?" He pokes The Doctor in the chest.

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." He grins slightly.

Amy looks at River. "River, what's going on?"

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River replies, her eyes not leaving The Doctor's face.

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor says, frowning.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River demands.

"Nine hundred and eight."

"Yeah, but you said.." Amy stutters out, sounding confused.

"Where does that leave us?!" River says, sounding desperate. "Jim the fish, have we done Jim the fish yet?!"

"Who's Jim the fish?"

"I don't understand." Amy says quietly.

"Yes you do." Rory says, looking at her.

"I DON'T! What are we all doing here?" The Doctor says, spinning around and throwing his hands in the air.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with Space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." River says quickly.

The Doctor wanders away from us. "But recruited by who?" he asks quietly.

"Someone who trusts you more than anyone else in the universe." I say, smiling a bit.

He turns to face us, and pulls the straw out of his mouth. "And who's that?"

River looks at him, almost sadly. "Spoilers."

He raises the straw back to his mouth slowly, and frowns.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"1969. That's an easy one. Funny how some years are hard and others are easy. Now, 1482. that one's full of glitches." The Doctor says, spinning around the console.

"That's because you almost created a paradox that year." I say, frowning at him.

He ignores me and continues on. "Now then, Canton, Everett, Delaware, the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." while he's ranting, River and Amy head down to the second layer of the TARDIS, leaving Rory and I with The Doctor.

The Doctor turns to us. "Is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

Rory looks so alone, with his shoulders slumped and his eyes still slightly red. "I'll find out." he says, running down the stairs.

The Doctor walks over and hugs me, and I snuggle into his shoulder, trying to push the image of his lifeless body in my arms out of my mind. He just stands there, hugging me, before he lets go and walks around the console, looking so very, very lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**last time!**

The Doctor walks over and hugs me, and I snuggle into his shoulder, trying to push the image of his lifeless body in my arms out of my mind. He just stands there, hugging me, before he lets go and walks around the console, looking so very, very lost.

**this time!**

We begin working, putting in co-ordinates and pressing buttons. Eventually The Doctor gets fed up, and sticks his head over the edge, shouting down at the group, "We're up here being extremely clever, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" I pull him back up over the edge, and call down,

"Sorry about him, he's not too pleased!"

The Doctor glares at me, "Of course I'm not! Everyone's down there ignoring our cleverness!"

I hum thoughtfully. "That's the frailty of genius. It requires an audience." I quote Sherlock Holmes. We resume working on the TARDIS, muttering quietly. Eventually River, Amy, and Rory come back up the stairs, and we begin explaining what's happening.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays, and Thursday afternoons." I say, slapping down a lever on the console.

"But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points where anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame." The Doctor continues, spinning a wheel.

"She loves a party, so you give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." I fling the screen around to show the the location that's been set.

"Washington, D.C., April 18, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asks.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor asks, and I shoot him a look, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh. Where are we going?" Rory asks.

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop to make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And us? We're _really_ late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." he looks around at our unhappy faces, and furrows his eyebrows. "What? A mysterious summons, you think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

I feel my hearts skip a beat, and I frown. "You're going to have to trust us this time." River says.

"Trust you? Sure." He says sarcastically. "But first of all, Doctor Song, who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? I mean, I love a bad girl, me, but _trust you_? Seriously?"

"Trust _me_." I say, looking into his eyes seriously.

The Doctor thinks for about 3 seconds. "Okay."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." Amy insists.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say this?" He asks us, taking our hands in his.

"No." Amy insists.

"You're lying." He mutters.

"We're not lying, Doctor. Remember the last time you said I was lying about something?"

"Just.. swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish fingers and custard." Amy says quickly.

"Gallifrey." I whisper.

He looks at me in the eyes, and finally seems to realize how serious I am. "My life in your hands, Amelia, Detective."

"Thank you." River says, sighing.

The Doctor heads over to the console. "So. Canton Everett Delaware the Third. Who's he?"

"Ex FBI. He got kicked out." River tells him.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

River doesn't answer, just continues on. "Six weeks after he left the bureau, the president contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969. who's president?" The Doctor asks.

"Richard Nixon. Escalated America's involvement in Vietnam and subject of the Watergate Scandal." I tell him. "I think there's _some_ good stuff, but I'm not big on American history."

**AN: In reality I don't pay attention to politics, especially in America, so this was a learning experience in itself, I didn't know what the Watergate Scandal was until now.**

"Not enough good stuff." The Doctor complains.

"Hippie." River mocks him.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor shoots back. He leans on the console and begins to input co-ordinates. "Since I don't know what we're dealing with this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the TARDIS on silent."

"You mean taking the breaks off." I say, taking his hand off a lever. "Wrong one. It's this one." I pull the lever next to it down, and the grating noise immediately disappears.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on power."

Rory's eyes widen. "You can turn the TARDIS invisible?"

The Doctor laughs. I mouth to River, 'You wanna take this one?' she nods, and pulls another lever.

"Very nearly." She says, grinning.

"Uh, did you touch something?" The Doctor asks, peering at her.

"No, just admiring your skills, sweetie." River nods, and I try to hold back a grin.

"Good. you might learn something." He wanders over to the scanner, and thumps it a couple times, nothing but static. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just gimme a mo'." He goes to leave, and we al go to follow him, and he holds up a hand. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. You lot, wait a moment." we takes a couple steps away from the door again. "We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most, powerful, country, on, earth." with each word he takes a step towards the door. The pulls it partway open, and smirks. "Let's take it slow." he steps out, and I glance at Amy, Rory, and River.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get himself killed?" I ask, and they all nod. "Right." I run over to the door and pull it open.

I step into a large office with two couches, a large window overlooking the city, and a few tables. I tap The Doctor on the shoulder. He turns, and I hold a finger to my lips, grinning. Nixon stands facing the window, and Canton sits at a desk, and they're listening to a recording.

A phone picks up, and I hear Nixon's voice answer. "Hello?" there's a pause. "Who is this?" another pause. "this is President Nixon, who's calling?" yet again, he pauses. "Is this... you again?"

A little girls voice answers timidly. "Mr. President." The Doctor begins to creep closer, and I follow suit, taking silent steps.

Canton looks up at Nixon, and The Doctor halts at the sudden movement. "A child?" Canton asks. Nixon doesn't respond, and the tape keeps going.

"This is the president, yes."

"I'm scared Mr. President. I'm scared of the space man."

"A little girl?" Canton repeats.

Nixon turns, only slightly. "Boy."

"How can you be sure?" Canton asks.

Nixon doesn't respond, and the recording continues. "What space men? Where are you calling from? Where are you right now?" The Doctor pulls out a notebook, making a strange face as he does so. "Who are you?" Recording-Nixon asks.

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton." The little girl responds.

"Jefferson, listen to me.-" The call cuts off there with a dial tone.

"Surely this is something the bureau could handle sir." Canton asks Nixon.

Nixon still doesn't turn away from the window.. "These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the bureau _isn't_ involved?" The Doctor continues to write things down, and I look over his shoulder at the notes he's taking. Nixon finally turns from the window. "I can't trust anyo-" He stops, and I looks up to see him staring at us. Canton rises and stands in front of the president, as if to protect him.

The Doctor looks up and makes a gesture, as if saying, _go on_, paired with a small noise in the sudden silence of the room. He continues his scribbling, and I wave awkwardly at them, adjusting my glasses. The Doctor finally seems to realize what's happening and looks up slowly. "Oh, hello! Bad moment." he hold us his hands in a _sorry_ gesture. He begins to back up. "Oh, look, this is the _Oval _Office. I was looking for.. uh, the Oblong Room." He stutters, and nearly knocks over a lamp.

I sigh. "Yeah." I say sarcastically. "The Oblong Room. I think we may have taken a wrong turn, maybe... fifty times?"

Nixon hits a buzzer, and The Doctor begins to stutter again. "I-I-I-I'll just be going then." he turns and knocks into the TARDIS. Canton starts forward and I hold up my hands. "Don't worry! Always does that when it's cloaked!" Canton grabs The Doctor around the chest, and throws him to the ground. He starts to handcuff The Doctor, and a squad of men come in and try to grab me as well. I pull out my cricket bat and smash a man over the head, knocking him unconscious and forcing the rest of the men away from me. Canton tackles me to the ground and I kick him in the face.

"Gerrof, you bugger!" I shout as more of the FBI men come and force my arm up my back to keep me on the ground. I look to the TARDIS and shout, "River, make the TARDIS blue again!" the cloaking drops like a sheet, and the grips on my arms loosen. I shake them off and stand up, adjusting my trench coat and re-wrapping my scarf.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon asks, jaw dropped.

I grin. "That's a police box. And we're here to help you find that kid."

I sit in Nixon's chair, and The Doctor sits on my lap happily. He flips through a binder before closing it and tossing it on the desk. Immediately guns are pointed from all directions at us, and I look at them all disapprovingly.

"That child just told you all you need to know, but you weren't listening. But don't worry." I grin. "I'll take the case." I am a detective, after all. This is what I live for.

The Doctor frowns. "Fellows, the guns, really? I've just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug."

"You really think you can just shoot us?" I finish, facepalming.

River steps out of the TARDIS. "They're Americans." she says, as if that explains it. All the guns turn to face her.

"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting." The Doctor says, pointing at River.

Rory follows. "Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Amy shakes her head as she brings up the rear.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nixon shouts.

"Sir, you need to stay away." Canton tells the president.

"But who are they, and what is that box?" Nixon asks angrily. Apparently he doesn't like not knowing things.

I smile pleasantly. "It's a police box. Can't you read?"

The Doctor nods, and jumps off my lap. "We're your new undercover agents on loan from Scotland Yard, codename The Doctor, and The Detective. These are my top operatives, The Legs, The Nose, and eh, Mrs. Robinson."

River shakes her head angrily. "Ugh, I hate you."

The Doctor grins. "No you don't."

Nixon frowns. "Who are you?"

"No, boring question, complicated question. I've got a better one. Who's calling you? Because Canton is quite right." I say, my detective mind gears already spinning. "It's a girl's voice. Which means, there's only one place in the world where she could be." I smile. It's been a long time since I could do something like this.

Canton frowns. "Where?"

Another man, who still hasn't lowered his gun speaks. "Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Deleware."

I smirk. "You heard everything I did. It's easy, if you have the right mindset. If you give me five minutes, and the things I need, I'll explain. _But_. If you lay a finger on any one of us, you'll never know, and these calls will continue, throughout your whole life."

Canton turns to the TARDIS, then back to us. "How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in."

The Doctor retakes his seat on my lap. "Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

The same man from earlier raises an eyebrow. "Do not _compliment _the intruder!"

Canton raises a hand. "Five minutes?"

"Five." I confirm. Canton grins.

"Mister President, that man and that woman are a clear and present danger-" The man frowns, and Canton's grin widens with every word, then he interrupts.

"Mister President, that man and that woman _walked_ in here," he points at the floor. "With a big blue box," he gestures at the TARDIS. "three of their friends," he points at the three with guns pointed at them. "and that's the man he walked past." he points at the man, who lowers his gun. "one of them is worth listening to. I say we give 'em five minutes, and see if they deliver."

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor says.

"If they don't.. I'll shoot 'em myself."

"Not so thanks." I mutter.

Once again the man speaks out. "Sir, I cannot recommend-"

"Shut up, Peterson." Nixon growls. He takes a deep breath. "Alright."

Canton turns to me, and raises a hand. "Five minutes." the guns are all lowered, and Amy quickly brings down her hands and puts them on her hips. Rory bring his down slowly and uncertainly, and River crosses her arms.

The Doctor grins, and turns to me. "Alright, love. All yours."

I sit up straight, grinning. "Ok. I'm going to need street-level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of decaf coffee for The Doctor, and caffeinated coffee for everyone else." I say.

Canton nods to a man. "Get her the maps, and everyone coffee."

I study a map of Merrit Island, and circle a junction of three roads marked 'Jefferson', 'Adams', and 'Hamilton'. Canton walks up to me. "Why Florida?"

"Space men, NASA, astronauts, that's where they live. And there we are, Jefferson Adams and Hamilton. America's three founding fathers, and the name of these three streets." I say, pointing at the circle I just made. "she was asked two questions, she answered one; 'where are you?'" I grin.

"I remember." Amy says, and I whirl around.

"Remember what?" Rory asks.

"Amy, are you alright?" I ask, walking over to her.

"I dunno, I just.."

"Amy?" River asks a silent question.

"I'm fine just.. feeling a bit sick. Is there a toilet or something?" she asks Carl.

"Sorry ma'am, this procedure is ongoing. You must remain in the Oval Office." he replies.

"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton snaps.

Phil steps forward. "This way, ma'am."

I turn back to the desk, and The Doctor wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a half-hug. "You alright?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I reply, looking at the warehouse that is situated on the junction.

Canton walks over. "Your five minutes are up."

I frown at him. "Yeah. I know. I also know that she's at an abandoned warehouse in Florida, and that she is in rather great danger." just then the phone rings.

"The kid?" Canton asks cautiously.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asks me.

"Yes. Please do, I have a feeling my suspicions are about to be confirmed."

"You, ma'am, are a genius." Canton tells me.

I grin. "It's a hobby. You know, they don't call me The Detective for nothing."

Nixon picks up the phone. "This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's gonna eat me!" The little girl cries.

I wring my hands nervously. "Yeah, there are some days when I hate being right." I say, running to the TARDIS.

Amy re-enters the room with Phil. The Doctor grabs his jacket. "There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go. President Nixon, tell her help is on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." everyone runs into the TARDIS, and Canton yells angrily,

"What the hell are you _doing_?" He follows them into the TARDIS, and I don my trench coat.

"See you, President." I run in, and swing the door shut behind me.

**sorry about the delay guys. I would have posted yesterday, but I got my braces then, so I was held up! I also have a project, so don't expect the next one for a little bit, juggling school, (and a potential grade skip, at that, not so great..) and story and family is tough. so I'll leave you with this, and I'll see you for The Impossible Astronaut, Part Two!**


	12. Chapter 12

Canton looks around wildly. Immediately the TARDIS begins to make her classic wheezing sound, and I run up to the console to help fly her, flipping levers and helping pilot her.

"Jefferson is not a girl's name. Nor her name. 'Tective?" The Doctor says, turning to me.

"Three founding fathers of America. Two fancied you, other fancied me. Streets named after them all over the country, only one spot where they intersect. Here."

Rory looks at Canton. "You okay? Coping?"

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton grins.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Rory tells him.

The Doctor claps his hands together. "Now. Where would you find all those names clumped together?"

"I dunno, where?" Amy asks.

"Here. Let's go." I say, running out the door, The Doctor hot on my heels, but I'm stopped by Canton.

"It's eh.."

I look at Rory. "Oh, you take care of this." I push past and run out, looking around old warehouse. Dingy, dusty, lots of crates lying around and a large desk which The Doctor seats himself at, and begins to wave a mini American flag about.

"So um, where are we?" Amy asks.

"Again?" I sigh. "About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, so-called year of the moon."

"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asks. River picks up a phone on the desk and listens to it.

"I dunno. She was lost, maybe? President asked where she was. She did what any lost child would; she looked out the window." The Doctor pulls the blinds open to reveal three street signs.

"Streets. Of course, street names." Amy says, peering at the three names. Jefferson St, Adams St, and Hamilton Av.

"The only place in Florida, _probably_ in all of America, where those three street names are on the same junction. "And Doctor Song, Detective, you've both got those faces on again."

"What face?" I ask, knowing full well what he's about to say,

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

River doesn't get it. "This is my normal face."

"Yes it is." He grins.

"Oh, shut up you." I say, grinning.

"Not a chance." he grabs the phone and listens to it, as River had done moments before.

Canton stumbles out of the TARDIS. "We've moved. _How_ have we moved?"

I look at Rory questioningly. "Haven't gotten to space travel?"

"I was gonna cover it with time travel, actually." Rory replies, and Canton gapes at me.

"_Time_ travel?" He asks.

"Yeah. Box travels through time and space, is bigger on the inside, and is sentient." When Canton raises an eyebrow, I smirk. "Yeah, she's alive. We're not really Scotland Yard, but I'm still called The Detective, and Mr. Bowtie over there," I point to The Doctor. "Is The Doctor. That is actually our names, but I can go by Alison if it makes the culture shock any less."

"Ah, yes! Braveheart Canton! Come on!" The Doctor shouts, and I run up to take his hand happily.

"It's some sort of warehouse. Disused." River calls.

"You realize that this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor calls back.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River replies.

"What about it?" Amy asks.

I grin. "The lines were cut. So where'd the little girl call from?"

"Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?" Amy asks again.

"You have no idea how many people want us dead." I mutter, and only The Doctor hears me. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards." he says.

"Why would a little girl be here?" River asks, shining her torch around on some wiring and some electrical panels.

"Why don't we find her and ask her?" I say, looking around and sonicing the panels.

We keep walking to see a slab, lit up by a spotlight. Wires are hanging down all around it, and pipes made of some flexible fabric-like material are dangling, some immersed in cream coloured goop. River walks over to it, using her scanner to examine it. "It's non-terrestrial. Definitely alien, probably not even from this _time zone_."

"Which is odd, because _look at this_!" The Doctor cries, running over to a box. He pulls out some space suits, and puts a helmet on my head before donning one of his own. I lift the visor of my new headgear, peering out.

"It's earth tech. Contemporary." River murmurs, coming closer.

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. These are from the space program." I tell her, knocking on the side of my helmet.

"Stolen?" River confirms.

"What, by aliens?" Amy asks, looking between River, The Doctor, and I.

"Apparently." The Doctor nods.

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to earth, why would you need something that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because it's cooler? I mean, look at how cool all this stuff is!" The Doctor fiddles with his helmet.

"Cool aliens?" Amy asks disbelievingly.

"Well, what would you call me?" The Doctor asks, and I grin.

"An alien." Amy grins.

"Oi!" he shouts.

"Oh, you _walked_ into that one, Doctor." I giggle. He huffs angrily.

Rory and Canton come around a corner. "I uh, I think he's okay now." Rory calls to us. Canton looks around blankly.

"Ah, Canton. Back with us I see?" I ask him, strolling over.

"I like your wheels." He tells me, grinning a bit.

"Ah, thanks there!" The Doctor grins. "So. Come on, little girl. Let's go find her."

"Alright." I smile, and head off in a random direction. Shining my torch with one hand and scanning around with my sonic with the other. "Let's see..." I whisper to myself, looking around. I catch an unknown life sign and set off towards it. I look around, but don't see anything. Suddenly the life sign disappears, and I frown in confusion. I smack my sonic a few times, but it finds nothing, so I head back to the others. Suddenly The Doctor runs around the corner and smashes into me, making us both fall to the floor. "Ow! Doctor!" I shout, rubbing the spot where my head smacked the ground.

"Are you alright? You screamed, what happened?" He asks very quickly.

"What?" I frown, "No I didn't. Why would I scream?"

"I heard a scream, and it came from over here. I'm pretty sure it was you." He says, frowning at looking at me closely.

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me." I have no idea what he's talking about, but I don't think I screamed... "Maybe it was the little girl?" I suggest.

"Hm. Maybe." he mutters, but doesn't look convinced.

I push myself up off the floor, and brush my hands off on my pants. "Well, either way, I'm fine, so stop worrying, you silly little bloop." I grin assuringly.

"I'm not a silly little bloop!" The Doctor frowns at me.

"Yes, you are. You are really ridiculous sometimes, that makes you a silly little bloop. So there." I say, crossing my arms.

"Doctor? Come and look at this." I hear River call.

We run over to see Amy and River crouching next to a manhole cover. "Where does it go?" The Doctor asks her.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here." she replies, scanning the entrance.

"Are there any life signs?" I ask, peering down into the dark.

"No, nothing that's showing up." she reads off her scanner.

"Hm, those are the worst kind." he mutters. River puts two feet down the hole, and he nervously says, "Be careful!"

"Careful? I tried that once. It was ever so dull." she grins, and begin to lower herself down.

"Shout if you need us?" I ask her.

"oh, don't worry. I'm quite the screamer." She mutters as she disappears into the darkness, and I grin.

"So what's going on here?" Canton asks, and The Doctor whirls around.

"Uh, nothing. Detective and I are just friends, and same with River, there is nothing, going, on.."

"Yeah, right. We saw you two in there, snogging. Don't try lying to us, mister." Amy points at him, and gives him a pointed look.

"And I think he mean the possible alien incursion." Rory tells him.

"Right, right. Yes, well, um.." The Doctor stutters.

"Basically there may or may not be aliens that may or may not have kidnapped a little girl, and we need to find said little girl and aliens." I interrupt, taking the pressure off The Doctor and redirecting the conversation.

"So, I was in a bar, having drinks. Tell me honestly. Am I still there?" Canton asks.

_Oh. he thinks he's dreaming._ I smile. "No, Canton. You most definitely are not."

River climbs back up, breathing heavily, then immediately relaxes. "All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there that I can see. Uh, give me another five minutes, I'd like to take another look around."

"That is ridiculously dangerous." I say.

"I know, I like it too." River agrees, and then climbs back down.

"Rory, would you mind going with her?" The Doctor asks him

"Yeah, a bit." Rory responds.

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more." The Doctor claps him on the shoulder twice.

Rory sighs. "Hang on, River. I'm coming too."

I follow The Doctor as he wanders away, and begin scanning things with my sonic absentmindedly. I dig in a crate of food supplies, and find nothing out of the ordinary. "Oi, Doctor! I don't see anything here!"

He wanders over. "No, I didn't expect to. Whoever did this, they're good at covering their tracks."

"Mm, apparently." I mutter, closing the crate. "I wonder how River and Rory are doing?"

"Well, I haven't heard any screams, so that's a good sign, isn't it?"

"I s'pose so." I turn to face him and grin a bit. "but I mean, it could be that they couldn't scream, or something." The Doctor frowns nervously, and I laugh. "oh, relax, Rory's a roman. Nothing's gonna get him."

"I suppose so." he agrees.

"Help me! Help! HELP ME!" I hear the little girl's voice sound from behind me. I whirl around, looking for her.

"Doctor, that's the girl!" I say.

Amy and Canton rush over, and Canton runs in the direction of the shouting, gun drawn. Amy stops and clutches her stomach in pain. "Amy?" The Doctor asks, rushing over and taking hold of her arm to steady her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, it's important." Amy says, clutching her stomach.

"Doctor! Detective!" Canton calls.

"It's really, really important." Amy says.

"Doctor, quickly!" Canton shouts.

"Not now! Come _on_!" I shout, running after Canton. The Doctor and Amy follow, and I stop at the edge of a corner. I peer around to see Canton's form on the ground. "Canton!" I run over to the man on the ground and pull out my sonic, scanning him.

"Is he alright?" The Doctor and Amy chorus.

"Yeah, just unconscious. He got a proper whack, that's for sure." I say, checking the readings on my sonic. The Doctor crouches down next to me and begins to check Canton over again.

"Guys, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." Amy says, holding her stomach again.

The Doctor looks up from inspecting Canton and raises a finger. "Not a great moment."

"No, it's important. It has to be now." Amy says, swallowing.

"Help! Help me!" the little girl cries again. I look around, not seeing anything, and Amy crouches down to our level.

"Guys... I'm pregnant." She says seriously.

The Doctor gives her a shocked look. _She can't mean...__Not with him, he wouldn't.._ Amy nods to him, as if to confirm that's she's being truthful. I hear a wheezing noise from behind Amy and look up. Amy spins around, and The Doctor stands up. I climb to my feet to see the astronaut from the lake. The Doctor stands slightly in front of Amy and I, as if to protect us.

"That's it. That's the astronaut." Amy says quietly. The astronaut raises a hand, and Amy looks behind her. I stare in shock, unable to move as the astronaut raises a hand to it's face, lifting it's visor to show a little girl, who looks so very, very scared.

"Oh my god, Doctor. That's the little girl." I say, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Help me!" She cries, brown eyes full of fear.

"Get down!" I hear Amy shout, and she stands, whipping Canton's pistol around to face the girl.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouts.

"Saving your life!" Amy shouts back, firing. She screams as she realizes who's in the suit, and I grab the pistol from her hand, throwing it to the floor. I look to the little girl to see a bullet hole centimetres from her head, but it hasn't actually hit her. Next thing I know, I'm running, Canton's unconscious body slung over my shoulder, The Doctor pulling me forward, and River and Rory bringing up the rear.

"Run!" The Doctor shouts. I feel Canton begin to stir, and set him down, slapping him in the face a couple times to wake him up.

"Canton! Canton, come on, we need to run!" I say, pulling him along.

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouts.

"Look behind you." The Doctor says, taking a step forward.

"There's nothing behind me." Canton says, holding his shoulder.

I run over to The Doctor, there's someone screaming and I can't tell if it's Amy, or me, or River, or the little girl. "Look, Canton!" The Doctor shouts again, and I finally look behind Canton. A white humanoid figure in a black suit stands, stepping towards Canton, who turns.

"Can-ton." The figure says in a grating voice.

I turn and run, immediately forgetting my I'm doing so. I decide there must be a damn good reason, and keep running. I stop and grab the nearest hand, River's. "Doctor!" I shout.

"Doctor, come on!" River cries.

"Doctor, please!" I scream, and he comes running.

"Let's go." he says, grabbing hold of my hand, tugging me and therefore River, with him.


	13. Chapter 13

"We found Amy Pond." Canton's voice ring in my ears, stirring me from restless sleep. "She had... strange markings on her arm." I open my eyes and crane my head to see Canton holding up a photograph of an arm on the ground, tally marks all over it. "Do you know what they are?" he asks.

I feel The Doctor move from behind me, though I can't see him. "Why don't you ask her?" Canton doesn't reply, and I have a feeling we both get the gist of what happened to our friend. Amelia Pond, murdered by someone who we trusted.

"Doctor." I whisper.

"It'll be okay, I promise." The Doctor whispers back. I just hope he's right.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"We found Doctor Song." Canton's voice echoes around the room. I don't care, I'm too focused on the bricks being shoved into place by scientists.

"These bricks, what are they made of?" I ask, craning to see Canton, who stands to the left, flanked by two men, all clad in black business suits.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asks from behind me, and I feel him leaning towards the scientists, pulling the chains that bind us to our chairs.

"She ran. Off the fiftieth floor." Canton says emotionlessly.

I turn to look at the bricks again, and The Doctor replies to my question. "I'd say zero-balance dwarf star alloy, the densest material in the universe."

"Nothing gets through that." I mutter. "You're building us the perfect prison."

"And it still won't be enough." The Doctor says, with a voice full of hatred like I've never heard before.

"It will never. be. Enough. You got that Canton?" I spit, sending him the most hatred-filled glance I can.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Is there a _reason_ you're doing this?" The Doctor asks Canton as the bodies of Amy and Rory are dragged into the large box that has become our cell.

"I want you to know where you stand. In a cell. The perfect cell." Canton says confidently. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. No sound, no radiowave," Canton seals the cell door, though I can't see it I can hear it. "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe." he walks forward a few steps. "So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" The Doctor asks, and I take a deep breath.

"You bet." I hear Canton reply.

The Doctor and I stand up, pulling off the straightjackets and chains that have 'bound' us for five months. Amy and Rory sit up, and Rory makes a frustrated noise. I run to Amy and unzip her bag, exposing her face to the air so she can breathe.

"Oh, finally." She says, pulling the bag away from her body.

"These things could _really_ do with airholes!" Rory shouts, shaking his head.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton says, grinning.

I stretch out my back, hearing a very loud popping noise as I do so. "and maybe a good walkaround would have been nice, my back is horribly stiff." I mutter, rolling my shoulders.

"Won't they think it's odd that you're staying here with us?" Amy asks Canton worriedly, climbing awkwardly out of her bag.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here.." The Doctor says, snapping his suspenders.

"They know we're not going anywhere." We finish in unison, leaning against the invisible TARDIS, which flickers with an indignant bleep.

The Doctor snaps his fingers, and the door opens. "Shall we?"

Amy grins, Canton smirks, and I button a loose button on my light blue shirt, as I'm missing my suitjacket and all I have is the button up shirt, the T-shirt underneath, and my pants. We run into the TARDIS, and up to the console.

"But what about Doctor Song? She _dove_ off a _building_." Canton worries.

"Ah, don't worry. She does that." I say, slamming a lever down on the console.

"Amy, Rory, open all doors to the swimming pool-wardrobe." The Doctor says. The pair run out of the room, and I imagine the room in front of the door, before parking the TARDIS on the side of the building River jumped off. "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just the landing party, not just the occupying force, and they have been here a very, very long time." The Doctor says, flipping a lever. River comes from the hallway, drying her hair with a towel.

"But nobody knows that, because they can't remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asks.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon." I say, grinning.

The Doctor steps out the door, and I follow closely behind. I grin when I see the Apollo 11 rocket. Amy, Rory, Canton, and River follow us out.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asks disbelievingly.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." The Doctor says, smirking.

I turn and re-enter the TARDIS. After a moment, The Doctor follows me in. "You really need to shave, Doctor." I call, staring at the scanner. "I can't kiss a face like that." I hear a buzzing noise, and turn to see a suddenly clean-shaven Doctor grinning at me from the doorway.

"You were saying, Detective?" He grins cheekily.

"Oh, come here you little bugger." I say, running over and kissing him happily. After a couple seconds I pull back. "Don't you ever do anything like that again, got it?" I say, poking him on the nose.

"Oh, but you know that I'm going to, so there's no point in lecturing me, now is there?"

"There's always the hope." I tell him, before kissing him again. His hands drift up to rest on my face, and he brushes some stray hairs out of my face. I move my hands to his shoulders, and pull him closer to me gently.

A voice sounds from behind us. "Now I definitely know you were lying when you said there's nothing between you two." We push apart to see Amy, Rory, Canton, and River standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Honestly, it's not like we care, you two _are_ Time Lords and whatnot." Amy says, raising an eyebrow.

"And it's better than lying, too." River adds, a huge smirk on her face. "But now we've caught you, so you can't deny it."

"Oh, shut up." I say, crossing my arms. "let's get on with the plan." I jump back up the steps to the control panel and begin the flight.

"Three months! What've we found out?" The Doctor asks, taking the nanorecorder injector and injecting Canton.

"Ow!" Canton complains.

"They're in every state in America." Rory offers. The Doctor injects him, and he whines, "Ooooow."

"Every country." I correct him.

"There's a greater concentration here, though." River tells me.

"Ow!" Amy says as The Doctor injects her.

"You ok?" he asks her, frowning slightly.

"All better." Amy nods.

"Better?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Turns out, I was wrong, I... I'm not pregnant." Amy says, looking down at her feet.

Rory walks over to where we're standing. "What's up?"

"Nothing... Nothing." Amy says nervously.

The Doctor looks between Rory and Amy for a few seconds before turning away and returning to the console.

"So you've seen them, you just don't remember them?" Canton asks for clarification.

I stroll over and join River at the scanner. "You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember?" Canton gives her a look, like _are you kidding me?_ "While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"It's like they.. edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away." Rory tells him.

"The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." I add.

"Sometimes, you feel a bit sick though, b-but not always." Amy stutters slightly.

"So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton asks.

"Only way to know we'd had an encounter." Amy nods.

The Doctor watches them with a sidelong glance as they continue on in their conversation, and I walk over, holding onto his arm. "You worried about her, too?" I ask quietly.

"She can't just all of a sudden be pregnant and then not be pregnant." He mutters, fixing his bowtie. "It doesn't make any sense."

We look back to the conversation. "How long do you _think_?" Canton asks.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall." The Doctor says, walking up to Canton and then turning back to Amy and Rory.

"They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head; we're not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution." I say, adjusting my coat.

"And today the battle begins." The Doctor says quietly.

"How?" Canton asks.

"Like this." He says, and then turns and injects River.

"Ah!" River shouts.

The Doctor laughs. "Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in, your, hand." He loads one and injects himself. "Ow. Then fuses itself directly to the speech centres in your brain, it'll pick up your voice no matter what. Telepathic connection. so. The _moment_ you see one of the creatures, you activate it." he presses the button on his hand, which begins to flash. "and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." he deactivates the device, and it pulses more. He replays the message.

"_And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."_ The nanorecoder replays.

"Because the moment you break contact you'll forget the whole encounter." I say, grabbing my scarf from the coatrack and looping it twice around my neck.

"The light will flash if you've left yourself a message, you _keep checking your hand_. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asks.

"I did, but even information about these things erases itself everytime. I couldn't refresh it, cause I couldn't talk to you." He types something into the console, and loads another nanorecorder behind his back, obviously hoping I wouldn't see.

Canton looks to the door, then looks back. He steps forward and then, without warning, straightens The Doctor's bowtie. I look at Canton's palm, it's flashing red. "What?" Canton asks, seeing us all staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." River tells him.

Canton glances down and sees the red light. "Why is it doing that?"

"What does it mean when the light's flashing, what did I just say?" The Doctor says.

"I- I haven't.."

"Play it." The Doctor says quietly.

Canton presses his palm cautiously, and the message begins to play.

"_My god, how'd it get in here?" _Canton's voice asks.

"_Keep eye contact with the creature, until I say 'turn back', and when you do, straighten my bowtie."_ The Doctor's voice says.

"_What? What are you staring at?"_ Canton's voice asks.

"_Look at your hand."_ River says.

I look over The Doctor to see a hologram of a white creature wearing a black suit standing at the door. "It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long, look." The Doctor says, as the hologram flickers and dies. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting." he snaps his fingers. "Describe it to me."

"I can't." Canton says, shaking his head.

"No.. neither can I." The Doctor says, frowning. He starts to pace again. "You straightened my bowtie because I planted the idea in you head while you were looking at the creature." he grabs the scanner and begins to fiddle with the dials on it.

"so _they_ could do that to people, you could be doing stuff, and not really knowing why you're doing it." Amy says, looking really creeped out.

"Like post-hypnotic suggestion." Rory suggests.

"If I believed in hypnosis, Rory, that would be a perfect example. However, I do not." I say, pointing at him.

"Ruling the world with post-hypnotic suggestion." Amy muses.

The Doctor straightens up and adjusts his tweed jacket. "Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where'd they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere." Canton says.

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention." I say, helping The Doctor zoom in on a set of possible locations.

"But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." The Doctor says, smiling slightly.

"But where do we look?" Canton asks, glancing at me.

"Come _on_, Canton. Little attention, close to warehouse, little girl, conclusion based on facts: children's homes, orphanages, the like." I say, flicking the scanner. "And here's where you're looking first: Greystark Hall Orphanage."

"Detective, you and I are going to NASA, Apollo Eleven needs new software." The Doctor says, and I grin.

"Sure thing. I've always wanted to rewire a rocket." I say, grinning. "Allons-y, then!"


	14. note, not chapter

**Heya guise! ARTT here! hows it going? I got braces! that is probably the most one sided conversation I'll ever have right there. anyway, I'd just like to let you know, that I am loving writing this, and though I'll keep updating no matter what, I'd feel a lot more excited about writing this if you'd review! so please, for the sake of the jabberwocky within me whose only task is to produce inspiration, please review?**

**There might even be some cookies involved...**

**NOT because I'm a lazy little shnockleflork who doesn't bake unless I'm paid off or I'm craving cookies during a snowstorm and I'm all out. which has only happened once. anyway. Please review, I like the words you have to say about this story.  
**

**I AM TOTALLY NOT FLIPPING OUT OVER NOTHING AT ALL, ~ARTT**


End file.
